Help Me Through This
by Misa Matsumoto
Summary: Kagome has been raped by one of her friends in her time. she crawls to the only person she can think of. Inuyasha. What can he do? How can he help?
1. Chapter 1

**(sorrt but Inu is gonna be a little nicer to kags in the first few chapters. he will toughen up in later chaps.)**

**Help Me Through This**

**Chapter 1**

**A Friend Who Cares**

Kagome crawled up the well to appear in the feudal era. She was crying and sobbing inconsolably. Her throat and eyes burned from her endless throw of tears. She was hurt, greatly. It would take much time and a miracle to mend and heal the emotional and physical wounds she was suffering from.

Her body was sore. The pain was so unbearable, she could hardly make it to the well house. Not to mention, the climb she had to make to get to the other side. The bruises on her wrists and ankles were the last of her worries. As was the trickle of blood, inching its way down toward the corner of her mouth. Four oval shaped bruises revealed on her shoulders, indicating that someone had forcibly grabbed her. Her hair fell wild and unruly, like it hadn't been brushed in weeks.

The physical wounds that she bare, would heal within a few days, maybe a week, with herbs and bandages. But the deep, emotional hurt that her heart held could not possibly be mended with mere medicine. It would take time and suffer for her soul to heal the wounds of which she endured.

Still sobbing, she screamed out, "Inuyasha!" she had no idea why she was calling him, she just did. Her blood curling scream could be heard for miles and put any demon or human who came within twenty feet of her to their death.

Usually, Inuyasha would meet Kagome at the well, but because she said she would be gone for two days, he wasn't there. She wanted to see Inuyasha; she was so scared and broken. She called out again, "INUYASHA!"

He had recognized her voice. But he had never heard her scream sound so quaky, loud, and scared. He ran through the woods as fast as his hanyou speed could take him. When he reached the clearing, he saw something he'd hope he'd never see again. Kagome was sitting with her back against the well. Her knees were drawn to her chest. Her forehead rested against her arms that were resting on her knees. Her shoulders jerking with every sob and tear that ran down her cheeks. Inuyasha's doggie ears twitched to the sound of her sobs. _'What the hell made her so upset? Was it me?'_ he questioned himself.

Inuyasha felt heartbroken. He hated to see women cry, but most importantly, hated to see Kagome cry. He felt guilty every time she would cry. Even if it wasn't his fault. He felt it was his fault for not protecting her. Every time he saw Kagome secretly cry because she saw him with Kikyou, his guilt only grew. That clay pot bitch would put him under a spell, it wasn't his fault. But of course, every time she would cry for whatever reason, he would NEVER show how much he would want to make her feel better. His pride was too great for that; until now.

Seeing Kagome like this was too much. He had never seen her so upset before, not like this. He couldn't see the bruises and blood from her face. But that doesn't mean he couldn't smell the blood. That's what worried him the most. _'Why is she bleeding? Kagome, what happened to you?'_

He stalked closer, stopping a few feet in front of her. Kagome called out again, "Inuyash…!" she stopped to see Inuyasha already standing there, not even five feet in front of her. Now Inuyasha had gotten a good look at her face. Her bruised eyes, cheeks, and lips, bruised and swollen. The blood trickling from her mouth. Her eyes, puffy and red from tears.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha walked up to her and knelt beside her, his back against the well. He wiped the blood from her mouth away with his sleeve. He rapped his arms around her middle and let her cry into his shoulder. He rested his chin on the top pf her head. "Kagome, what's wrong? What happened to you? Why are you crying?" he asked in a whisper. Concern just spilled all out with his words. After seeing Kagome in this condition, he didn't give a fuckin rat's ass who noticed.

Well, only Sesshomaru and Naraku. He tightened his hold around her to try to comfort her. "Kagome, please? Tell me."

"Oh, I-Inuyasha, why? After all this time, I-I a-always s-s-said no. K-Kami, Inuyasha-a, why?" she sobbed.

Thinking Kagome was upset with him, his hold around her loosened. Kagome looked up into his golden orbs as he looked down in her chocolate eyes. He could see that her eyes were full of pain and hurt. Kagome saw concern and question in his radiant eyes. "Kagome, was it me? Did I do something to upset you? I didn't mean to. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Inuyasha said panicky, laying his ears flat against his head. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he did.

"No, no, I-Inuyasha. I-It wasn't you." She was glad that Inuyasha cared so much for her. Though she still sobbed, a small wound in her heart was already healing.

Inuyasha was happy to find that this, this happening, wasn't his fault. He perked up his ears and twitched them. Earning him a small giggle from the girl in his hold. "Kagome, why were you crying?" he asked. He let go of her and rested his back against the well. The sobs had ceased, but small tears still ran down her face.

"Inuyasha, "she sighed, "It was horrible. So horrible." She looked up at him. "I will never be the same."

Inuyasha softly wiped away the few tears the cursed her cheeks and ran the hand down her face to rest under her chin. He searched her eyes, "Tell me." He demanded softly.

Kagome drew in a shaky breath of the cleanest air in all Japan. She looked ahead, but Inuyasha never left his gaze from her eyes, just let down his hand. "Inuyasha, it wasn't my fault. So, please don't get mad."

A look of confusion plagued Inuyasha's face, "Why would I get mad at you. I could tell this wasn't you fault. Don't be such a baka." He joked. Kagome's lips formed into a small smirk then let it fall.

She sighed heavily, "Someone did something very…wrong to me. They hurt me, they hurt me in ways that I didn't know I could get hurt." She shook her head with a look of confusion, anger, and sadness on her face.

Inuyasha was getting angered _'How dare they! How dare anyone hurt Kagome! Ohhhh, they gonna hafta deal with me now! GGGRRRRRR!' _Crimson started to leak through his abnormally colored golden orbs as he growled low in his chest. Kagome turned her head towered him with a scared confused look. Once Inuyasha noticed, he ceased his growling and let his eyes shin gold again. "Who? Who did this to you? What all did he do?" he asked

"I can only tell you that he's from school and...and he… he raped me." tears started rolling down her face again.

"What! Why that bustard!" he stood up and picked Kagome up bridle style. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha!" she quickly wrapped her hands around Inuyasha's neck, not wanting to fall. "W-what are you doing?"

"We're going to you time, to catch that son of a bitch!" and before Kagome had any time to protest, Inuyasha jumped in the well to be engulfed by the bright blush pinkish light that would take them to modern time.

**there...all done. sorry it was soooooooooooooooooo short. i'll try to make it longer next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Help Me Through This**

**Chapter 2**

**It's Okay…We'll Work Through This**

**(Sorry, but Inu is gonna be gentle in the next few chaps toward Kag. He'll roughen up later.)**

When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived in the modern time, they entered the shrine and noticed that no one was home. They headed up to Kagome's room. She thought that Inuyasha would make her explain exactly what happened, but she didn't want to. She wasn't up to it yet.

Kagome sat on her bed, as did Inuyasha. They sat face-to-face; an awkward silence filled the room.

"Listen Kagome." Inuyasha said to break the silence. "You don't have to tell me exactly what happened. Kagome looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really." He started. "I just want to know who did it."

Kagome frowned. "Who what?" she asked nervously. Inuyasha sighed forcefully and closed his eyes to keep his patients. The last thing he wanted was an angry Kagome. She gasped lightly.

"Who did this to you?" he asked sternly. "Who raped you?"

Kagome looked down at their hands and sighed. "I…I don't think I should." She said biting her lower lip.

An eyebrow arched in confusion. "Why not?" he asked.

"I don't want you to kill him." She whispered. She looked back up into his eyes. She didn't know why, most people would want their rapist dead, but you know Kagome. Her eyes filling with tears and running down her cheeks and nose, she covered her face with her hands.

Inuyasha bit his lip to keep from embracing her. "Kagome, don't cry. You know how much I hate to see you cry." He admitted in a tone just above a whisper. _'Damn, why did I say that?'_

Kagome sniffed. "Y-you do?" she asked removing her hands from her face. He nodded his head twice with a sympathetic smile. She smiled back. Her face became sad again. "If I tell you, would you kill him?"

He sighed in defeat. "I don't know, but I'll try not too." He answered. Kagome smiled somewhat happily, but before she could say anything, he added. "But I can't let him get off easy. Eventually, I've gotta give him his punishment. Okay? And I'm not leaving your side until he's taken care of." he said stubbornly.

"Fair enough." She giggled, and then looked around the room absent mindedly and back at him. "I'm hungry. You wanna watch a movie?" she asked.

He looked away for a sec as if pondering for an answer. He looked back at her. "Is _movie_ food? He asked.

"Uh-no. It's like, watching someone's life on the TV." She explained.

"That _box_ thing in the living room?"

Kagome nodded. He scowled. "Why would I want to watch some other person's life?"

"No-no. It's fun. We can watch a scary movie." She suggested.

Inuyasha huffed. "Like some persons life is gonna scare me."

"Alright. Then lets watch…" she trailed off, thinking for the scariest movie that she had. "_The Grudge_." (That movie's not very scary; movies don't scare me much though)

"Fine then. Bring it on!"

Kagome laughed. "Where did you here that expression?"

"From you, last week. I made you mad by not letting you go home earlier. We were fighting a horde of Naraku's demons." Inuyasha got up and imitated her stance. A loaded bow at the ready and a pissed scowl. "_Bring it on, bitches!"_

"Did I say that?" she laughed.

He dropped the stance and faced her. "You demolished about 500 demons with that one arrow." He thought for a second, "Hmm. Maybe I should make you mad before every battle."

Kagome threw a pillow at him and he dodged it easily. "Hey, don't throw things. Now let's go watch this _scary_ movie." Inuyasha headed out the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Kagome scrambled after him.

_The landlord was showing a young lady around a large house. The man saw something awkward in the bathroom. The young woman walked ahead as the landlord checked the tub. The water was full and dark._

Kagome jumped and buried her face in Inuyasha's haori when a dull colored, dead cat boy jumped from the water and dragged the man down.

Her breathing was heavy and Inuyasha could hear her heart beet five times faster that normal. His arm was on the back of the couch. Kagome sitting next to him.

"C'mon Kagome, you've see things scarier than this every day in my time." Inuyasha said as he grabbed a handful of popcorn and brought it up to his mouth.

"Not…the…same…thing." She whispered between breathes. To make things worse, a huge storm was roaring outside. Inuyasha didn't seem to be phased by this…until a crack of lightning hit the ground and lit up the whole house when the young woman in the movie climbed in the attic and screamed, being departed from her jaw.

Kagome jumped again and hid in his haori and Inuyasha jumped a little, but looked more disgusted than scared.

As a loud clap of thunder rolled and shook the house, there was a loud banging on the door. Inuyasha stood up ready to fight and Kagome cowered behind him.

The banging continued. "Kagome! Let us in!" came a muffled feminine voice. It was being drained by the wind and rain.

Inuyasha stalked toward the window, Kagome close behind. "Don't you let them in." she warned in a harsh whisper. He ignored her and looked out the window.

There were three bodies huddled together by the door. One was wearing a hooded sweater and was more feminine than the one that was a little shorter and hunched a bit. The other looked like a young boy. "Kagome, I think that's your family." He whispered.

Kagome peered out the window a saw her Kasumi (kags mom) banging on the door, her grandfather rubbing his hand together to keep warm, and Souta hugging Kasumi's leg. Kagome smiled sheepishly and opened the door. The wet family came in looking so dreadful.

"Hey s-s-s-sis. It's c-cold out there. Hey Inu-neechan." Souta greeted and ran up to his room to change into some nice dry clothes.

"What took you so long!" hollered grandpa, and then looked up at Inuyasha. "DEMON!" he searched himself for his sutras, but no avail. "Stay back, demon!" he shouted and ran to his room.

Kasumi shut the door and walked into the kitchen. Inuyasha followed as Kagome shut the TV off and joined them. "Mama. Why didn't you just come in?" she asked.

"Well hun, I forgot my keys." Kasumi answered, picking up a loop of keys on the counter. "Well, it's getting late. You both should get some rest. When are you going back?" she asked Inuyasha.

"Two days." He answered

Kasumi nodded. "Okay then, Inuyasha? Where do you plan on sleeping? I can pull out the extra futon."

"He's sleeping with me." Kagome spoke quickly. Kasumi eyed her surprised and confused. "I mean in my room. Not with me, but…with me in my room." She corrected herself.

Inuyasha and Kasumi both raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Sleep tight." Wished Kasumi.

"Night mom." Said Kagome as she dragged Inuyasha to her room.

In her room, Kagome set Inuyasha on the bed and walked to her dresser. "I need to change into my pajamas so close you eyes or turn around. Better yet, you could do both."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Feh."

Kagome huffed and opened her drawer. Looking through, she settled on a long baggy dark red shirt that went a little below the knee and baggy black caprea pajama bottoms. Sure it was summer, and the night was muggy and hot. But that's what the air conditioner is for, right? Plus, all of her other pajamas were kinda short and skanky.

As Kagome was about to step through the first leg space, a wave of heat spiked Inuyasha's nose. He remembered now. Kagome left his time to spend the week in her time because she was on her cycle. Though her sweet fragrance pleasured his inner demon, he kept it restraint, for her sake.

He stood and walked over to Kagome. When Kagome looked up from pulling her bottoms up, she saw how close Inuyasha was and yelped. "I-Inuyasha? What is it?" she asked.

He looked a little concerned. "Kagome…you left because you were, are, in heat right?"

She blushed and stuttered."Y-yeah. W-what of i-it?"

He didn't speak a word, just stared at her eyes. Eventually, she caught on. Those eyes became big and watery. Her face flushed and tears rolled down. She shook her head slowly. "No…no I. Di…eh. Mn." She couldn't get the words out. She was choking back sobs and her breathing became heavy.

Inuyasha gently pulled her to him, being aware of her shoulder bruises and let her cry into his chest. She was still trying to speak. "SShh, don't speak. There's a chance that it didn't happen."

She started sobbing harder until she was struggling for air. He could feel the tears leak through his haori onto his chest. He ran his fingers through her silky black hair and closed his eyes, trying not to imagine what she had gone through. But the image of a struggling Kagome under a mystery man stuck in his mind. He whispered. "Sh-sh-sh-sh, please don't cry Kagome. I'm sorry he did this to you. I…" a reassuring squeeze from Kagome cut him off.

After an hour of saddened wet tears, Kagome had fallen asleep standing against Inuyasha's chest. He sighed and picked Kagome up bridal style and set her on her bed. He pulled the covers up to her chest and brushed her hair from her tear streaked face and sat down under her window.

'_Poor Kagome. I can't even imagine how she feels. The pain she's going through is beyond my imagination. And being in heat, she could be with pup. Her heat isn't that strong, though I nearly lost control of my demon side, but it should end within a day or two. And in a week, I should be able to smell if she bares a pup.'_

Inuyasha fell asleep with none other than Kagome stuck in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Help Me Through This**

hope u like this chap!

**Chapter 3**

**I Care**

It was 8:00am when Kagome woke upShe was drowsy and couldn't remember anything about the night before. Except for watching _The Grudge_ with Inuyasha. She rolled over to see Inuyasha sitting under the window with his eyes closed. She examined the breathing pattern in his chest and concluded…he's asleep.

She walked out of bed and headed for her closet. She stopped when something white and fuzzy caught the corner of her eye. She turned and faced him. His ears! Now's her chance! While he's asleep! She kneeled in front of him and searched his features. He was still sleeping, good. She reached up and touched his ear. It twitched and she held her breath. After a minute, she started to gently rub both ears. She smiled in satisfaction.

Kagome rubbed a little harder and Inuyasha leaned into her touch. She never took her eyes from his face. When she heard a soft growl emit from deep within Inuyasha's chest, she smirked. _'Why won't he let me rub his ears more often if he likes it so much?' _she questioned herself.

She froze when Inuyasha stopped growling and opened his eyes. Kagome removed her hands from his ears and stood up with a sheepish smile. He stood in front of her and smirked. Her smile vanished. _'What is he up to?'_

Inuyasha slowly walked toward her and wrapped an arm around her back. _'What's going on? Why am I doing this?'_ he asked himself. **'_Because you want it.' _**Answered an unknown voice. Kagome gasped and her eyes widened. Inuyasha leaned his head so his mouth was centimeters from her ear.

"Why'd ya stop?" he whispered. _'Who are you, will you stop controlling my mind!' _he argued against the voice.

"I…uh…you." She stuttered. His hot breath drove chills down her spine. She didn't know how that could happen. _'I was just raped! How could I feel this way?'_

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Souta! Gramps! Breakfast!" called Kasumi from the kitchen.

'**_Fine, but I'll be back soon. I want that girl, we want that girl._**' Inuyasha quickly let go and silently cursed himself for letting his demon get the better of him the slightest bit. He walked passed her to the door. "C'mon Kagome." He called as if nothing had happened and left the room.

Kagome paused and then snapped back to her senses. "Hey wait up! Wait for me!" she called and raced out the door.

When she came to the top of the stairs, she stopped. _'Now, where did he go?' _"Duh! Down there stuffing his face with _ramen_. Man, what a pig."

As she was about to take a step down, Inuyasha grabbed her from behind, wrapping his strong arms around her middle. A few strands of Inuyasha's shiny silver hair draped over her shoulder.

Kagome gasped. "Now, now Kagome." He whispered in her ear, this time just to tease her for fun. She could feel his hot breath showering over her neck, shoulder, and ear. A shiver worked its way through her body. "You shouldn't be saying things about people that aren't true." His grip tightened, making shivers chill up and down her spine. "I'm a dog, not a pig." He drew his lips closer to her ear and loosened his grip. "Woof." He whispered huskily.

'_Why is he acting like this? Whatever. He's **not **getting away with it!' _she thought determined. She turned in his arms with a stern face. She notices a sly smirk on his face and decided to come up with a good comeback. "I never say things that aren't true." She said in a tone just above a whisper. "Oink."

He smirked and let go of her.

"Kagome, Inuyasha! Hurry up! Your food is getting cold!" called Kasumi again.

'_Food?'_ thought Kagome. She felt a smearing pain in the pit of her stomach. _'Oh Kami, I'm gonna be sick.' _Kagome covered her mouth with one hand and her other hand on her lower stomach.

Inuyasha watched in confusion as Kagome rushed to the bathroom and left the door open behind her. "Kagome are…"

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Kasumi interrupted him at the bottom of the stairs. Inuyasha looked down at her. _'What's wrong with Kagome?'_ he thought. "You breakfast is getting cold. Where's Kagome?" Kasumi asked sternly.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, sorry Mrs. Higurashi. I don't think Kagome's feeling very well this morning. We should be skipping breakfast. Sorry." He explained and apologized.

"Oh! Well, that's all you had to say. Are you coming down or staying up here?" asked Kasumi.

'_Man, this woman is so fucking dumb! Of course I'm staying with Kagome!" _thought Inuyasha. He heard the sound of Kagome throwing up in water, most likely the toilet. "I'll stay up with her." He informed calmly and started to walk away.

"Inuyasha!" called Kasumi. He stopped but didn't look back. "Take care of her." Inuyasha was a little surprised at her order but nodded and went to conform the order and take care of the sick Kagome.

Kasumi walked back into the Kitchen where Souta was rinsing his plate from breakfast. "Oh Souta, just leave the plate in the sink. You'll be late for the bus."

Souta put his plate in the sink and walked off into the living room to retrieve his book bag from the couch. He headed for the door and Kasumi followed. "Mother?" he turned to Kasumi after opening the door.

"Yes Souta." Kasumi was fixing the caller on his school uniform.

"Will I see Kagome before she leaves tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sure you will. She's not feeling well this morning, but I'm sure she'll be fine enough to see her little brother after your home from school." She replied, straighten up with a smile. The bus honked at the bottom of the steps.

Kasumi pushed her son out of the shrine door. "Go on Souta, you'll be late!"

Souta waved back as he ran off to the bus and Kasumi waved back. She looked around and saw Gramps praying at the god tree. She sighed and walked back into the shrine, closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha walked into the bathroom to see Kagome, hunched over the toilet, staring at the rim. Her face was pale. One hand was on the floor, shakily supporting her weak body. The other hand was against her lower stomach.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. He took half a step forward. Kagome looked up at the concerned hanyou.

She whispered. "Inu…" but she couldn't finish. The door was still open and she could smell breakfast. She started throwing up again.

Inuyasha shut the door quickly and cautiously to the tub next to Kagome. He sat on the edge and hunched over. He held Kagome's hair out of the way with one hand.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as more revolting smelling fluid poured from Kagome's mouth. Kagome finished and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Inuyasha let her hair flow down to her back.

Kagome sat back, resting against the lower sink cupboard, about five feet from the toilet. Inuyasha sighed, looking down at his feet. He reached over, remembering how to flush a toilet, and pushed down on the small metal lever. Kagome was staring at her bare feet, wide-eyed and shaky. Her breathing was harsh and heavy.

Inuyasha drew his attention to her. She whispered. "Thanks…Inuyasha." She didn't look at him, but stayed transfixed on her shoes. Her voice was husky and low, like she wouldn't be able to talk the same for weeks.

"Sure." He smiled. "Uh Kagome?" she turned to look at him.

"Hm?" she answered.

'_Glad I remember how to draw a bath.'_ He thought. Smiling sympathetically, he asked. "Um…would you like me to get a bath started?"

She smiled happily. "No, you don't have to. I can do it myself."

"But I want to." He reached over and turned the hot water on all the way, then turned the cold water on just a little less than halfway. She taught him how to make a bath the perfect temperature.

She watched as he reached over to an average sized bottle that read 'Bubble Bath'. _'At least I get to wash the essence of **him **of me. Sick bastard. It's weird how I forgot about it so quickly yesterday. Maybe…' _He squeezed a good amount under the running water and watched the oily liquid form into bubbles. He stood up and put the toilet top down to sit on. He turned his head to the door and waited for Kagome to enter the tub.

Kagome stood and stared at Inuyasha with a confused expression. _'Why isn't he leaving?' _she wondered. Then thought back to the day before. _'Oh, that's right. He said he wasn't gonna leave me until **he** was captured.' _She started undressing. "Humph. I'm not even allowed to take a bath without you watching over me. And in the safety of my own home, no less." She stepped foot into the nice warm, bubbly water.

Inuyasha chuckled deep. "For your own safety." When he heard the water swish around, he turned his head to see Kagome to her nose in bubbles. It was a pretty big bathtub, so there were a lot of bubbles. He chuckled again at the sight and got up to turn the water off. When he sat down, he hunched over and looked at Kagome staring at her dark green toenails sticking out from the mountain of bubbles.

"Yeah, well…I appreciate it. You helped a lot." said Kagome. She looked up at him looking down at her. He smiled. She sighed and focused back on her toes. "Even now that I lost my _unwillingly_ lost my virginity to a man that I am not married to, you make me feel like I'm still worth something."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow. "Y-you still a-are worth something. You're worth every thing to your family. You like a younger sister to Sango and Miroku. Except for when he gropes you. _Bastard!_" he hissed under his breath. Kagome giggled. He smiled at her to see her smiling at her toes. (Not _at_ them, but toward them).

"And the way Kirara acts around you, you're like a second Sango. Shippo thinks of you like his mother and you, like he's your son." Inuyasha concluded.

Kagome's smile turned into a frown. "But they don't know I was raped." She spoke quietly.

Inuyasha took a second to think. "I don't think things would change much. If so, they would try to protect you more. They wouldn't think of you any differently than they do now."

Kagome washed herself, of course with the exception of Inuyasha looking the other way. She relaxed herself into the still warm water and sighed, trying to get the dull soap bubbles over her.

Her frown lifted, and kept her eyes on her _interesting_ toes. "Inuyasha?"

He looked down at her. "Hm?"

"What…what do _you_ think of me?" she asked

Inuyasha was surprised. He never thought she would ever ask him a question like that. He looked down to where the shiny white tile floor connected with the blue, almost white wall. _'Why did she have to ask me that question? She knows how I feel about opening myself up to others. But…she's not others…she's Kagome. No one else is around to hear, so I might as well tell the truth.'_

"I…I care about you Kagome." Her heard Kagome's breath hitch in her throat. He sighed. "I guess it's because you know me. You know…more than the others. Maybe because you've known me longer, or that we have an automatic connection through Kikyou. But, yeah…I care about you." He finished and heard Kagome's long sigh.

'_Inuyasha…I'm glad you care but…I need to know what you think of Kikyou. I need to know…do you love her?' _Kagome thought with a sigh. She sunk further into the warm bath. _'But I can't ask now. I'll ask later, when we're truly alone.'_

"I guess…you can say…you're my best friend." She heard Inuyasha speak. It didn't register what he said until five seconds later.

She turned her head to face him and pointed to herself. "M-me? Best friend…" she pointed to Inuyasha. "…to you?"

Inuyasha looked at her and searched her eyes. He saw excitement and confusion. He nodded once with an awkward smile. She smiled brightly. "Thank you…thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me!" she clapped her hand together a couple timed like a peppy girl and bounced up and down.

'_**Take her, take her now. She's right there'**_

'_No, are you crazy? Do you no what she's been through!'_

'_**Let me take over and she will never think of him again. She will only be thinking of us and the pleasure we gave her as we…'**_

'_SUTTUP! It is not gonna happen!'_

'_**Not today, but soon, I will have the pleasure of taking her…and so will you. Trust me.'**_

Blush

She noticed Inuyasha blush and turn away. She had to think, and froze immediately when she realized that he was blushing at her boobs bobbing in and out of the water. Plus, most of the bubbles were gone and all of her _personal_ spots were showing. Her eyes grew big and heat surfaced from her neck to her cheeks.

"Uh…Inuyasha? Do you think you can…" she was interrupted.

"Nope. I'm not leaving until you do." He pointed out and folded his arms over his chest.

She huffed. "Fine, then don't look." She ordered. He turned his head and closed his eyes. "Honestly Inuyasha, I can't get one moment to get dressed." She wrapped a dark blue towel over her chest and picked up her dirty clothes to throw into the hamper. "I mean one moment alone wont hurt. You don't _have_ to follow me everywhere! You don't _have _to protect me!" her temper was rising…as well as Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, unfolded his arms, and stood up two feet from Kagome. "Well I wouldn't _have _to follow you everywhere or _have_ to protect you if you weren't raped!" after he said this, he immediately regretted it. Before he could apologize, she yelled back.

Kagome's eyes widened as frustrated and upset tears rolled down her face. She pointed to herself. "Oh, yeah! You think I wanted to get raped! To have one of my best friends that I had a crush on for three years take my body and-and my virginity forcefully from me, without my say? To rape me!" she dropped her arms angrily and more unshed tears flowed from her eyes.

Inuyasha saw the hurt in her eyes. He didn't mean to get mad. He was just trying to protect her. They were having such a good moment, and he just _had_ to stand up for himself. Was he being overprotective? If so…why?

"Kago…" he started.

"No! Don't go apologizing to me!" she pointed to her body. "This…this is all I had left! My body!" she dropped her hand. "And someone stole that from me! They stole my power to give my body to the man I _love_! I didn't give my body to him, he stole it, and now I have nothing left! Did you think I wanted that?" she wiped a few tears from her cheeks and stormed out of the bathroom to her room without a second glance at the guilty feeling hanyou.

'_Kagome…I'm sorry. I just couldn't let you put me down while I was trying to help.' _Inuyasha thought as he walked to Kagome's room to try to apologize.

Kagome decided not to go to school today. Her rapist was still out there, at her school. She had just finished putting on a black tank top that read 'Do you know why I don't care?' on the front and 'HA! And you never will!' on the back in blood red letters. She wore tight black jeans with the words 'Don't care' on both back pockets in silver letters.

She had locked the door so Inuyasha wouldn't come in. She heard someone jiggle the handle and then a knock at the door. "C'mon Kagome. Please, let me in." begged Inuyasha.

"No." responded Kagome plainly.

"Pleeeeaase?" he tried again almost innocently.

"No."

"Fine." Inuyasha said casually and headed downstairs. His plan was to get in by window.

Kagome thought it was a little suspicious that Inuyasha gave up so easily, so just in case, she walked to her window to close it. But within three feet of the window, a horrifying familiar face walks into her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa im so srry I havnt updated in a while. I need sum help in figuring out who the rapest shuld b. ne suggestions??

**help meh please!!?? **

**monika**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Reunion**

**I know most of you wanted Hojo to be the rapist, but I'm gonna give him a break for now. **

The man walked in her window, closing it behind him and locking it. He took two steps toward Kagome and Kagome ran backward into her dresser. With her back against the dresser, the man walked up to her. Kagome stared in horror as her rapist grabbed her forcefully by the shoulders and dipped down to kiss her.

Inuyasha walked downstairs and past the kitchen where Kasumi was trying to fix the broken table leg, but was failing miserably. "Damn table." She cursed silently.

Inuyasha quirked a brow at her language and walked up to her. He knelt down by her and spoke. "Need any help?"

Kasumi jumped and looked up at Inuyasha. "Oh my, Inuyasha. You scared me. Yes, I would love some help." She smiled. Inuyasha nodded and Kasumi got out of his way. He removed Tetsuaiga and lay underneath the table. Inuyasha removed the leg and asked. "Do you have anything stick to connect this?"

Kasumi handed Inuyasha the wood glue and watched him work. "Gramps thought he felt the presence of a demon on the table and tried to attack it. Result…breaking the table."

Inuyasha smiled at the old mans foolishness and finished putting the table back together. He crawled out from underneath the table and stood up. "There, all finished."

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kasumi smiled and stared at him. _'He and Kagome would be perfect together. Too bad they're from different eras.'_ She shook her head. "Is Kagome feeling any better?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, she's up in her room." He answered. "She-she needs to tell you something."

Kasumi's brows lifted. "Really? What's that?" she asked.

"I think it's better if she—" He was caught off by the smell of arousal. Male arousal and it was coming from Kagome's room. His eyes widened in fear for Kagome and he raced up the stairs, totally forgetting Tetsuaiga on the floor.

She struggled to get out of his grip, and she couldn't breathe. He's been kissing her for two minutes straight. But the more she struggled, the more pissed of he got. Finally, Kagome was able to push him off of her. He stumbled back a few feet. She put a hand to her stomach and tried to catch her breath.

"Stay…away…from me." She said between breaths. "Stay…away…_Akio_." She said his name with utter disgust. Akio is her most trusted teacher in school. She would go him for any problem she had. He had asked her to go out with him once, but she declined. The age difference was to great. He was 25 and she is 15.

Akio seethed in anger and backhanded her against her jaw. Kagome fell to the side and watched in terror as Akio knelt in front of her.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me that way, bitch!" He demanded.

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. She squeezed her eyes shut as Akio let go of her hair and covered her mouth and pulled her against his side. He pulled a gun and put it against her head and licked the tip of her nose.

They both heard and saw Kagome's door knob jiggle and Inuyasha's voice shouted on the other side. "Kagome! Kagome let me in!"

She struggled and managed to get Akio's hand from her mouth long enough to shout, "Inuyasha! Bust it down!" Akio covered her mouth again and conked her on the head with the gun. She screamed in his hand.

"Shut up!" Akio whispered harshly. He pointed the gun toward the door and waited for this 'Inuyasha' person to bust in.

Inuyasha jiggled the handle one last time before using his foot to bust the door down. His impression was deadly. A mix of different emotions. But what really captured Kagome was the large amount of fear in his eyes.

Akio looked at Inuyasha in surprise. This 'Inuyasha' is a lot more masculine then he thought. Then his expression changed from surprised to smug. "So Kags, ya two-timing me with this guy?" he lifted an eyebrow. "He's got dog ears on his head. Dude, what's with the ears and weird clothes? Why is your hair silver?" A grin plastered to his face.

"None of yer damn business!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Oooh, got yourself a feisty one Kags." He looked at Kagome and shook her slightly.

"Who are you?! What do you want with Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted. Then his eyes opened with realization. "You're the one who raped her! You son of a bitch!"

Akio grinned evilly. "It's Akio. My name is Ak-"

"Like I give a fuck about your name! Just answer the damn question!"

"I see Kagome misunderstood. I told her that I would kill her if she said anything. I didn't see you at school today, seems right that I came to kill you _and_ your boyfriend." He put the gun to Kagome's head and cocked the hammer.

Kagome's eyes widened and tears of fear streaked down her face. She started to struggle to get out of Akio's hold, but no prevail. "Stop struggling you little slut!"

_**Kill him Inuyasha! He has the girl, kill him!**_

_I-I can't, Kagome will be angry with me._

**_Pussy! Then let me out! _**The demon raged in the crimson dungeon. **_I said LET ME OUT, DAMNIT!_**

Kagome stopped struggling when loud breathing was heard from where Inuyasha stood. And it wasn't until Kagome noticed that Tetsuaiga wasn't at Inuyasha's side, she knew that both hers and Akio's lives were in danger.

Akio pointed the gun back to Inuyasha.

Kasumi could hear the yelling from the floor above her and the voice of a man who she could not recognize. Her motherly instincts told her that her daughter was in trouble. There was no doubt that Inuyasha could take care of it, but she didn't want his cover expose

Biting her bottom lip, Kasumi walked to the phone and dialed 911. Afterwards, she called for Gramps and told him what she did and what could be happening up stairs.

A low malicious growl emitted from deep within Inuyasha's throat. Akio took a step back with Kagome. Kagome used her hands to tug free of Akio's hand from her mouth. It took some effort and with a quiet grunt, his hand was removed.

Never taking her eyes from Inuyasha's dark form, she leaned a bit to Akio. "Mr. Akio, please, you **have** to let me go. He can kill you without you knowing it until it's too late. I've watched him do it plenty of times. I don't know why, but I'm trying to save your life. So just let me go."

"No way!" he answered roughly pulling Kagome closer to him and taking another step back. A louder more maniacal growl came from Inuyasha as he jerked his head up to meet frightened eyes of Akio. Kagome wasn't thinking when she took a small step forward only to be jerked back to Akio's side.

He was nearly a foot taller; his eyes were bleeding deadly red with fury. His fangs grew twice their normal size and his claws were three times longer. Inuyasha looked dark and ready to strike the next human to move, even Kagome. Two long, jagged purple striped stretched on both cheeks.

Akio's eyes widened from terror. "Wha--what is this guy?! A--a _DEMMON_!!!" Akio's gun was still pointing toward Inuyasha, but it was shaking madly.

"Let me go, Mr. Akio. Please, I can help us both, but you have to let me go." Kagome pleaded with a quiet tone. Akio clenched his teeth.

"How, huh? How do you expect to do that? He'll kill you! I can't let you get hurt." Akio whispered back.

Kagome scowled. "Oh puh-leese. Don't **_EVEN_** start to talk about pain! "She heard Inuyasha snarl spitefully and decided on changing her demeanor. "Do you think—look, just let me go. I should at least give it a chance." She huffed. Akio nodded and slowly dropped his arm to his side. Kagome drew a sharp breath before taking a short step forward.

"I—Inuyasha…" She called softly. Inuyasha only growled louder focused on Akio. She turned to Akio with desperate eyes. "Put your gun down, slowly."

Akio bent slowly to set the gun down and stood with his hands up lightly kicking the gun out of his reach. Inuyasha snarled menacingly at him. As if understanding his demon, Kagome spoke to Akio again. "Put your hands down, he thinks your challenging him."

Akio complied, plopping his hands down against his sides. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and slowly walked up to him. "Inuyasha, it's me, Kagome. Do you remember, your best friend? You promised to protect me. Oh, Kami, please remember." She cried clutching onto Inuyasha's haori and looking up into his eyes. He snarled looking down at her. Slowly, his growls and snarls died down and he wrapped Kagome into encirclement, still in his demon form. Kagome gasped at the unexpected attention and she carefully pulled back to cup his face in her hands to watch Inuyasha's eyes flicker gold and the stripes slowly disappear. Kagome bit her lip with a smile. _'He's coming back. Man I'm good!' _she gloated to herself.

His eyes flickered from crimson to gold until Inuyasha was back to his hanyou self and she found herself caught in another embrace. "I'm so sorry." He whispered tiredly.

She smiled and hugged him back. "It's okay." She whispered back. They released to the sound of police sirens outside. _'Thank you mom."_

Two policemen rushed into the room to take a hold of a grossly mortified Akio, who wasn't putting much of a struggle. Kagome's mom came up with Gramps and handed Inuyasha Tetsuaiga. They watched as Akio was literally dragged away for lack of movement. Kagome couldn't help but snicker when she noticed the wet stain in Akio's crotch. Apparently Inuyasha saw it to because she heard him snigger lightly. The last policeman picked up the gun with a rubber glove and put it in a baggie.

The four followed the police to the front door and watched as Akio was shoved into the police car. The driver sat in and the partner walked up to Kasumi. "Pardon me, Mrs. Higurashi; headquarters will be calling in about a week to schedule a date to come in. all four of you will need to testify. He is wanted all over Asia for the rape of many young girls." Kasumi nodded.

"Thank you, officer." She sighed. She couldn't help but wander what a nice young educator like Akio was doing holding a gun to her daughters head.

**hey i hope u like this chapter. if hojo's name is mentioned in it please pay no attention & pretend its akio. i origanally had hojo as the rapist but i decided to change it. srry. luv ya lots. ENJOY!!**

luv

monika


	6. Chapter 6

**The Test**

**ok ok i understand my last chapter wasnt good...i dont think this one is either but the next chapter is!! srry this ones short too, my bad. lol hope u like it...!**

Kagome couldn't understand why her teacher, Mr. Akio, was a wanted criminal all over the continent of Asia as she continued to explain to her family why he had come to the shrine in the first place. She didn't cry; she wasn't sad, but too damn confused to be anything other than angry.

"And now…now I think I might be pregnant." She finished through a chewed bottom lip. She looked around the room to see how Inuyasha and her family were taking the depressing news. Inuyasha looked calm, most likely because he didn't want to blow up in front of the only family that has come to except him, save for Gramps. Gramps looked as if he had just recovered from a heart attack and was about to go into another one. Kagome could only picture the look of confusion on Souta's face if he were here. Kasumi looked deep in thought; no doubt wandering why Akio was wanted everywhere and why he would just come up and rape his student and friend.

Kasumi pursed her lips. "Do you really think that you may be pregnant? It is a possibility, but conceiving a child the first time is quite rare."

Kagome glanced sideways glance at the stairway not too far from her side so she could make break if need be. "Yeah, I mean…I couldn't eat breakfast this morning. One whiff of food sent me straight to the bathroom. Isn't that an effect of pregnancy?" she looked back at her mother.

"Yes, but there are more symptoms. A pregnancy will help in a few weeks to determine, but it's too early to tell. You'll get horrible mood swings; first you're happy, then sad, then angry as hell. Your breast will grow a few sized and become very tender. You will throw up every morning weather breakfast was made or not. And you become very…needy." Explained Kasumi with a slight blush. Kagome stared at her mother questioningly then shrugged her shoulders lightly. "The only thing good you get out of this is missed periods. When is your next…?"

"Should be in about a month." Kagome answered. She turned to Inuyasha who sat behind her diagonally and huffed. "Well, I need to get some supplies so I can leave tomorrow. I'll pick up some tests while I'm there. Can you tell Souta what is going on when he gets here?" Kasumi nodded. " You coming Inuyasha?" she asked and walked to the door, grabbing Inuyasha's red ball cap.

Inuyasha slowly stood, following Kagome out of the door.

* * *

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. They have been walking in silence for more that five minutes and she thought it very uncomfortable at the moment. "Hey Inuyasha?" she spoke casually. "You've been kinda quite…you okay?" 

Inuyasha closed his eyes to fight the frustration. "Kagome…I just listened to you tell us how you got raped. I turned into a full demon without knowing it _and_ I'm wearing shoes! No I'm not okay!" he shouted and bit his lip to keep him from going too far. _'Damn.'_

Kagome snapped her focus to the hanyou and shouted. "Kami…I'm sorry! I just wanted to know if you were okay! You didn't have to blow my head off about it! I didn't think it would affect you so much!" she walked faster ahead to avoid any rude comebacks from Inuyasha. But she thought that she heard him mumble a rude 'whatever'.

Sighing, she led the way to the store, both in silence.

To Kagome's relief, not many people decided to go shopping that day. She really didn't feel like being surrounded by people while looking for pregnancy tests. Strolling down the isles, Inuyasha did his best to stick with Kagome.

While they were there, Kagome decided to stock up on supplies for the feudal era. First, they came upon the candy and snack section. _'What would Shippo want?' _she thought. She grabbed a bag of assorted chocolates, mints (I **luv** mints!), sugar cookies, chocolate and strawberry pocky. "You want anything?" she asked Inuyasha without looking at him. She was still mad at him, but she couldn't allow herself to ignore him over a fight so stupid and pointless.

"No." he answered.

They walked on to the fresh foods and she started putting foods in the cart that Inuyasha had never seen before. "What are those?" ha asked.

"Oh, just some things for us. We're gonna have a picnic with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara when we get back to the feudal era. I'm bringing salad materials. And you **will** eat some first, then you can have ramen." She explained and got a 'feh' for an answer. Tossing in a pound of red grapes and a bottle of ranch dressing, they walked on.

Kagome threw a few packages of rice, all sorts of ramen, and some chicken in the cart, she smiled knowing that Inuyasha was happy for all of the ramen that she got. Coming upon the freezer section, she picked up a six pack bottled water and a box of twenty apple juice boxes.

They looked around the clothes section for a while until Inuyasha spoke. "Aren't these clothes a little big for you?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm gonna need some bigger clothes for when my stomach grows." She said throwing in some 3months jeans and all color green T-shirts.

"But, you don't know if you are with a child yet." He said following her to the woman's care section.

"Just in case." She said finishing the argument. Cautiously, she picked up a box of pregnancy tests and rushed to the checkout counter.

"What are those?" asked Inuyasha as she started loading the coverer belt.

"Uh…test, to see if I'm pregnant or not." She explained nervously. _'It's been about…a week? That should be enough time to determine if I am pregnant.'_

She noticed the clerk checking her out and blushed, turning away to see Inuyasha narrowing his eyes at the guy. The clerk avoided looking at Kagome after the non-verbal threat and rung up the price. "$123.76" he said. Kagome handed him $150 and he rang up the change. "Thank you and have a nice day."

* * *

Nearly five minutes from home, three of the most annoying girls called from behind. "Hey Kagome!" They ran up to her. Inuyasha's ears laid flat under his cap at the tight squeal. 

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Oh…hey girls."

"Ooh Kags, you went shopping?" asked Yuri. (I don't know the names of the girls, so just bare with me.)

"Let me see!" begged Eri as she grabbed for the bags in Kagome's hand.

Kagome panicked and pulled the bags out of reach. "Huh, girls, it's just groceries and clothes."

"**CLOTHES!!!**" screamed the girls in delight. "Let us see!"

"No no no! It's just some jeans and plain shirts. That's all, nothing fancy."

"Oh…" Yuri rolled her eyes over to Inuyasha and widened them. "Oh my Kami!!!! Who is this." She ran over to him, followed by Umi and Eri.

"You know this guy?" Umi asked. Inuyasha struggled with bags as the three girls jumped him and squealed.

"He's so **HOT!**" Screamed Eri.

"I want his digits." Demanded Yuri.

"Where does he live?" asked Umi.

Kagome could tell by the look on his face that Inuyasha's ears were in hell. "Girls please; he lives with me and has my digits."

The girls stopped their squealing and let go of Inuyasha. "He lives with you?" they asked in disbelief. Kagome nodded slowly.

"Hojo will be so mad." Said Eri.

"Yeah, he told us that you two got together." Said Yuri.

"Um, right, look girls, we gotta go home" Kagome walked over to Inuyasha who somehow got ahead of them without being noticed. "Man, those girls can really get on some ones nerves." She whispered.

Inuyasha gave her a 'ya think' look and grunted. Kagome shrugged and walked up the shrine steps with Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome paced nervously in the bathroom as she waited for the timer to go off. Inuyasha came in after she took the test and sat on the lid of the toilet, watching his best friend annoyingly pace back and forth. Sighing, he spoke up. "Kagome, will you stop pacing? It's getting annoying." 

She stopped in front of him. "I know, but I'm so damn nervous. There's only two minutes left."

"C'mere, sit down." He waved a hand back and forth to motion her to sit on his lap.

Blushing, she sat and leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her lower stomach and thanked kami that his inner demon kept its perverted mouth shut.

"Inuyasha?" she sighed.

"Hm?" he answered.

"If the test turns out…positive, will we still be friends?"

Inuyasha scowled. "What kind of question is that? We can't let a baby come between us." He answered. Kagome blushed. He made it sound like they were together.

Catching on to what he said, he rushed to fix it. "Between our friendships, I mean." Both were a bit saddened by this but would tell.

Kagome let the feeling pass before adding, "I won't tell anyone what happened between us. I know too well that your manly ego won't allow the group to believe it."

Inuyasha chuckled lightly before answering, "Thanks."

**BING**

The small green and white timer went off and Kagome hastily jumped off of Inuyasha's lap to pick up the test. She picked up the box to determine what the colors meant. "Red is negative, blue is positive." She read. Averting her eyes to the plastic test she dropped to her knees and choked out a sob. "It's blue. I'm pregnant. That fucking son of a bitch!"

She dropped the items in her hands and brought them up to cover her eyes as she cried. Inuyasha kneeled beside her and picked her up bridal style to take her to her room to rest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Kagome." He whispered.

* * *

The next morning after telling her family that she was, in fact, pregnant, she started packing for the trip back to the feudal era. Souta seemed somewhat happy to be a soon-to-be uncle. Kasumi was worried that her daughter would be having a child at such a young age. She had a secret that would concern the unborn child. Grandpa passed out at the unexpected news, his old age couldn't hold on to it. 

"Now dear, remember to come back in a few days, the police will be calling sometime this week and I have no way to reach you." Said Kasumi as she helped Kagome pack a large picnic basket full of the groceries she bought the previous day.

"Okay mama, I will."

Inuyasha already had Kagome's large yellow backpack over his shoulder. When the last of the foods was packed, Kagome carried the basket to the door. "See ya in a few days!" she called and walked out to the well-house with Inuyasha.

**it sux i kno, just dont hate me. lol. hope u like my next chap. kouga & kikyou r in it!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

here u go! chapter 7! sory it took so long!

**Chapter 7**

**Kikyou & Kouga**

'_Good thing all of my bruises cleared up. I wouldn't want them to worry too much before I got a chance to explain.' _Kagome thought following Inuyasha into Kaede's hut. Everyone was sitting around the fire pit talking about kami knows what. Standing after setting the picnic basket down, a ball of orange fluff hurled itself into her arms.

"Hello Shippo, I missed you too." She said a little bit surprised and a bit playfully, then sat down by Sango.

"Mama, we all missed you!" squealed little Shippo. "Hey Inuyasha!" he jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Hey runt." Inuyasha grunted and sat down beside Kagome.

'_Did I miss something?' _thought Kagome, looking over to Shippo and Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't even yell for Shippo to go away._ 'Something is going on between those two. I'll have to figure it out later.' _

Eventually, Shippo crawled back onto Kagome's lap and smiled.

"Hey Kagome, how was your time home?" asked Sango.

"Yes, Inuyasha, why were you gone with Kagome for so long?" asked Miroku with a lecherous grin.

"Shut it monk!" warned Inuyasha.

"Aye, 'tis quite suspicious." Mumbled Kaede.

"You too old lady! Shut up!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed at the thought of everyone thinking her and Inuyasha had been 'together'. "Well, I had an _okay_ time. I found out I was pregnant." Kagome said.

"Really Kagome, that's great! Who's the father?" asked Sango.

"Way to go Inuyasha!" Miroku cheered.

Kagome blushed deep red and Inuyasha blushed an even deeper red from embarrassment and anger. "I was raped." Whispered Kagome.

"**What!**" yelled Sango angrily. "Inuyasha, you son of a bitch!"

"How could you rape Kagome?!" Miroku yelled.

Inuyasha was startled and confused. "Hey, I didn't…"

"Guys, guys, it wasn't Inuyasha. It was…someone from my time." Mumbled Kagome.

"Oh, Sorry Inuyasha." Both Miroku and Sango said.

Inuyasha jumped up and yelled, "What did I ever do for you to think I would rape Kagome?!" then stormed out of the hut.

Shippo was clearly oblivious to the conversation. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Aye Kagome, tell us what happened.

Kagome looked back to the entrance where Inuyasha stomped off. She desperately wanted to go after him, but if she wanted everyone to think that nothing happened between them, she would have to go after him when no one was paying attention. She thought back to the time of the rape and started to explain everything, except for when Inuyasha comforted her. She told them that Inuyasha turned full demon in front of Akio because he had left Tetsuaiga with her mom by accident. She left out the sexual parts for Shippos' sake. It wasn't as hard to tell the story this time because she had already said it once.

"And now, here I am, pregnant and all." She finished.

"Oh wow Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Yeah, now that Akio is locked up." She answered.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Kagome." Said Miroku.

"Aye, it must have been hard on ye." Said Kaede.

"It was, but I'm good now." Kagome said.

Shippo turned in her lap and looked up at her with big, wet, puppy eyes. "Did the bad man hurt you mama?"

"Aw, just a little Shippo." She lied. "But mama's all better now. And guess what." She flicked down the end of his nose lightly.

"What?" he asked eagerly.

"Your gonna be a big brother." She smiled.

Shippo grinned from ear to ear and jumped off of her lap. "I'm gonna be a big brother! I'm gonna be a big brother!" he jumped up and down as he yelled his pride. "I'm gonna tell the whole village!"

He ran out of the hut and Kagome yelled after him. "Don't get into any trouble!"

During supper, Kagome told the group that she packed a picnic for another day and Shippo got very excited. She had been getting congratulations about her new pregnancy all day by the villagers, thanks to a little kitsune boy.

After everyone went to sleep, Kagome lay in her sleeping bag with Shippo beside her, staring up to the ceiling. _'Inuyasha hasn't come back yet. I'm getting worried. He's probably with Kikyou, stupid clay bitch! I don't know why, but I think I'll go look for him…or them.' _She carefully crawled out of her sleeping bag and tucked Shippo in.

Kagome walked through the dark forest named after Inuyasha, not stumbling on a single twig or root. It seemed that she could see perfectly fine. She stopped walking, hearing a heated argument ahead. She hid in the bushes and watched, even though she knew it was wrong.

It was Inuyasha and Kikyou, standing nearly eight feet from each other.

"Inuyasha, you promised me you would go to hell with me!" yelled Kikyou.

"I didn't promise, I just said I would! I only promised to avenge you death and kill Naraku! I don't have to if I don't fucking want to." Inuyasha yelled back.

"That doesn't matter, I own you! You can't just run away!"

"How the fuck do you own me?! I'm owned by no one! "

"I love you Inuyasha, and you love me. Why wont you go to hell with me?" Kikyou asked.

Inuyasha bowed his head slightly. "I can't, I just can't, Kikyou."

"What do you mean 'you can't'?!" she screamed.

"My demon has already chosen someone else! I have chosen someone else! I do love you Kikyou, but not this you. I love the other you, the once living you. My demon has chosen another mate, and because of this, the fates won't allow me to go to hell with you. Trust me, I could if I would, but I can't." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh, so it's your demon? Well screw your demon! Who is it Inuyasha? Tell me, who has taken my place in your heart!?"

Inuyasha stayed silent. He knew who it was; he just didn't want to believe it. He wanted to believe that he still loved Kikyou, but he didn't know if he loved this person.

From the lack of answer, Kikyou scrunched her nose in disgust. "It's her, isn't it? My reincarnation; that bitch that always travels with you. The one who never leaves you alone unless to disappear in that well. You don't even know what goes on over there; she could be whore, a bitch that sleeps with other men behi…"

"SHUT UP KIKYOU!" Inuyasha cut her off. "I don't know, but you have no clue what _Kagome _has gone through! She would never sleep with other men _willingly_! You think you have it hard, walking on earth, not being able to feel pain or hurt, you're not even human!"

If Kikyou could cry, she would out of pure anger. "I love you Inu…"

"No, you don't, you can't even feel emotion, thus love! Go to hell Kikyou." He spat then turned to walk away.

Kikyou drew her bow and loaded it, pointing straight at Inuyasha. "Fine, but if I can't have you, then no one can." She released the arrow.

Inuyasha turned to retort, but found an arrow of pink purifying aura headed for his heart. He reached for his Tetsuaiga but halted when a streak of blue light collided with the arrow and disintegrated into a soft delicate hand off to the side.

The hand belonged to a very irritated Kagome. Inuyasha and Kikyou turned to her in shock. Kikyous' confusion easily radiated to fury. "Bitch, what are you doing here?!" Kikyou yelled at Kagome.

"What do you think Kinky-ho!?" Kagome yelled back running in front of Inuyasha.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered trying to get the girls' attention.

"Quiet Inuyasha." She warned dangerously. "I'll talk to you later."

Inuyasha shuddered and remained quiet. "You are not going to have any time to talk because when we're through, you'll both be dead." Said Kikyou, knocking one more arrow.

"Don't underestimate me clay bitch." Said Kagome brutally. She extended her arms and a long beautiful golden bow with dragon designs stretched along the face formed into her hand. She loaded it with the arrow that was once kikyous' and aimed.

Kikyous' eyes widened slightly, and then her expression became a sardonic smirk. "I see you've mastered the art of dissolution. Huh, not even I have mastered that yet," Kikyou scoffed.

"Yeah, and I've also learned not to tell people my weaknesses." Kagome retorted with a satirical sneer.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes and released the arrow of pink energy, hitting nothing but a transparent pale blue barrier.

Kagome scoffed, "I told you not to underestimate me, Kinky Ho." She released a dark blue arrow before Kikyous' slow dead body could channel enough energy to create a barrier and hit her in the stomach. "Damn, I meant to hit her heart."

'_How can she use my arrow without my permission? It's impossible for a priestess to do that unless they're…' _Kikyous' wound started seeping with pink energy, but before she could collapse, her soul collectors wrapped themselves around her and flew her up out of the forest and into the distance.

Kagome turned to an obviously surprised Inuyasha with her hands on her hips and an irritably harmful look played her features. "We need to talk." She said before collapsing from the use of too much energy. Fortunately, Inuyasha was there to catch her and carried her off to the hut bridal style.

* * *

Kagome woke up to an empty hut the next morning. She remembered the night before, but decided to talk to Inuyasha about it later, she really didn't have any answers for him either. Smiling when she heard a feminine 'PERVERT' and a loud SLAP, she walked out of the hut, only to be greeted by the nauseating smell of breakfast. She ran to a nearby field.

The group watched Kagome leave to the field holding her hands up to her mouth. "What's wrong with Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Breakfast makes her sick. Her mother explained it as 'morning sickness'." Inuyasha explained. "It only happens with pregnant women."

Sango mouthed an 'oh' and Miroku nodded contently.

Ten minutes later, breakfast was finished and Kagome was back with the group. "Are you sure your okay Kagome? Inuyasha told us that you passed out last night, this morning. Are you positive you're alright?" Sango asked for the fifth time the past hour.

"Kami Sango, for the last time, I'm fine." Kagome said a little irritated.

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to make sure."

Twenty feet away, Inuyasha and Miroku were leaning their shoulders into a tree. "It's a shame what happened to Kagome." Miroku said. "She is a very attractive girl and I've seen many men take interest in her, but I never thought that she would be taken against her will by one."

Hearing that so many men would look at Kagome that way made him growl low in his chest. The girls with Shippo and Kirara on their mothers shoulders, walked up to the boys. "Hey boys, whatchya up to?" Kagome asked playfully.

"Nothin'." Inuyasha muttered.

A whirlwind of dust and dirt worked its way in front of Kagome and died down into a kneeling Kouga holding onto both of her hands. "My dear Kagome, are you well?" he asked.

"Uh…I-I guess, Umm, how about you?" she asked taking her hands back.

"Better now that I've seen you." He answered huskily. Kagome laughed nervously and scowled at the growling hanyou. He stopped at her glare but remained on guard. "Kagome, I need to speak with you alone."

"Whatever you can say to Kagome, you can say to us." Inuyasha growled.

"It's okay Inuyasha." Kagome said. "We can talk, but we have to be close enough to where Inuyasha can see us."

"But far enough to where he can't hear us." Added Kouga. Both Kouga and Kagome looked at Inuyasha for approval.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Fine, but stay close." He warned.

The rest of the group left for Kaede's hut and Inuyasha watched as Kouga led Kagome into the forest.

Once far enough, Kouga started speaking. "Kagome please, I don't want to beg but, I really want you to be my mate." He begged.

"I can't Kouga; it would be for the wrong reasons." She answered.

"Why is that?" he asked, taking steps forward until she was backed up into a thick tree.

Kagome felt the tree push against her back and panicked. "W-well, our relationship would only be to find the rest of the jewel shards for you, and I don't want to be used for power."

"I would never use you _just_ for the Jewel; I would love to hear your pleasured screams while I make love to you every single night." He whispered devilishly.

Kagome's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to scream. "**INU**…" She was cut off when Kouga roughly pierced her shoulders with his claws, pulling her into a voracious kiss.

Kouga's lips muffled her scream, and he took the opportunity to ravish her mouth with his tongue. There wasn't a single spot untouched. She tried to push away, but was only forced closer to feel his erected member against her lower stomach.

Inuyasha was turned from Kouga and Kagome to check if Shippo was alright or getting into any discontent. Why? He hadn't the slightest clue, it just felt right.

When he turned back, he saw Kouga kissing Kagome, pressed up against her so she couldn't get away or struggle. Inuyasha knew, even though it didn't look like it, that Kagome was using all of her power to get away. Her eyes were shut too tight and her leg muscles moved slightly at her attempt to get away. She used too much energy last night to purify him or even push him at the moment. Kouga was _much _stronger than her.

Inuyasha darted toward them and stopped right behind Kouga. He pulled Kouga off of Kagome. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled before punching him in the jaw. Kouga got up, but instead of fighting back, he did the most unexpected and stupid thing to do, he threw Kagome over his shoulder and ran, driven by only pure lust and the want of marking a mate.

"Ahhhhh, Inuyashaaaa!" Kagome screamed, holding out a hand to the running hanyou that was slowly fading. _'Inuyasha please, save me!'_

Inuyasha ran after them as fast as his hanyou legs could take him, but he was much slower than the full-bred wolf demon and found himself slowly training behind. _'I'll save you Kagome, I wont rest until you're safe, back with me. I will fallow your sent, don't give up on me.' _He thought desperately as he felt his demon side starting to take control.

_**MATE**_

* * *

Kouga threw Kagome to the wall of his cave and she felt as well as heard the back of her head crack against the force and she cried in pain. He advanced toward her. He had sent all of his companions away for the promise of a new alpha female. Kagome lay with her arms barely propping her upper body. Her sobs were quiet but her breathing was coarse.

Kouga knelt in front of her feebly closed legs and gazed at her with _some_ pity. He drew light circles with his claws on her thigh. "Now Kagome, I wont be as hard on you if you just give yourself up to me freely." He whispered.

"T-too late, I've already been taken!" she yelled back as fiercely as she could and spat on the hand that was reaching for her cheek.

Kouga drew back his hand and disgustedly whipping her spit on his fur loincloth, "Not a good idea." He smirked and forcefully pushed her down to the ground. Kagome winced at the pain on the back of her head but tried to focus on Kouga. Kouga lowered his head to her neck and started licking her from her ear to her the beginning of her shirt collar.

Kagome tried to struggle out from beneath him, but he was much stronger than her at this point. She heard the seam of her shirt rip and assumed it was Kouga clawing at it. She winced when the claw started tearing a long gash down her side.

Kouga paid no attention to the blood of his 'soon-to-be-mate' staining his claw. All he cared about was the goods that he would be getting in just a few moments. He tore her shirt and stared at the scrap of cloth covering her breasts. _'What the fuck is this?'_ Growling, he tore the bra off and his fur made vest.

Kagome gasped when her bra was torn off and had a look of utter terror when she saw the most voracious expression of any man she has ever come in contact with, that's not that many. As Kouga bent down to suck on an erected nipple, Kagome placed her hands on his chest and moaned shakily to make it seem as if she was giving in. She could feel Kouga's toothy smile bite down hungrily. She flinched slightly. _'OUCH! Sick bastard that hurt! At least he believes I am enjoying this. Now if I can work enough energy to blast him off of me far enough to escape. I don't think I have enough energy to emit my blue eliminating power or use my pink energy to purify him, but I could probably gather enough strength to burn him with my green burning energy.' _Kagome closed her eyes in a fake passionate way and licked her dry lips and tried to focus what left of her energy to her hands on his chest. Again, she could feel Kouga smirk against her other nipple.

A weak blast of pink energy blasted Kouga off of her about six feet and produced darkened handprints on his chest. Kagome weakly stood and did her best to run to the cave entrance. She growled in pain, but only made it halfway until a heavy force pushed her back down.

Kouga recovered from the blast just in time to see his Kagome running to the mouth of the cave. He ran after her and pummeled her to the ground. He sat up on her waist and backhanded her across the face. His long claws ripped four bloody scratches across her cheek and somewhat advanced onto the bridge of her nose.

Kagome cried out as Kouga spared no time to rip off the small green skirt; this time, he was not surprised that there was another piece of cloth covering her curly treasure, so he immediately ripped that off too. He reached back and pushed to claws into her dry passage, scratching her with his clause and causing blood to leak out onto his fingers.

He smirked when he heard her whimper in pain. "Now you shall be punished severely my beloved mate." He said roughly.

Kagome growled fiercely despite the pain her lower region was in. "I am not your mate, nor will I ever be. Inuyasha will come to save me and kill you!"

"Kill me…" Kouga laughed as he added the other three fingers and took pleasure into seeing her expression twist ghostly pale. "Inuyasha is nothing but dirty blood! He can never save you, I will mark you and he will not even be allowed to see you under my demand!" he growled and flexed the five fingers to stretch her to a promisingly impossible level.

Kagome screamed when she felt herself tear. More blood spilled onto Kouga's fingers and dripped onto the cave floor. "NO, please, stop! It hurts!" she cried. Kouga laughed menacingly as he removed his fingers from her body and clothes from his.

Kagome stared in horror as Kouga lay on top of her and arched his back. No matter how much she struggled, she was just too weak. Then she remembered. "Stop, I'm pregnant!" She blurted out.

Kouga froze right before he was about to plunge himself into her and scowled. He sat up, straddling her lower stomach. "You're lying." He said, narrowing his eyes. Kagome shook her head and prayed to Kami that he would believe her.

Kouga sniffed her aura and detected no lye. He also smelled the stench of something that was different, but fuse with hers. "Bitch!" He yelled hopping off of her and grabbing her neck. He held her up high and flexed his claws. "You little whore, sleeping with men behind my back!" He squeezed harder around her neck; more blood dribbled down his already stained fingers and arms.

Kagome brought her hands up to his and tried prying him off. She was having trouble breathing and was confident she would die from either this or the loss of blood. But she wasn't as concerned about her as she was for her unborn child, either way; it was bound to die or is already. "No…let me…go." She tried rasped out faintly.

Kouga laughed. "No matter, I could always kill the disgrace now and mate you soon after." He smirked and reached back to plunge his clawed hand into her abdomen.

Kagome tried to scream and covered her stomach the best she could with her hands. But before Kouga could impale her, they both heard the most deadly, murderous growl.

"_**DON'T YOU PUT ANOTHER MARK ON HER DAMNIT!"**_

* * *

thank u!!!! R&R plz! 

chapter 8: Recovery


	8. Chapter 8

**thanks for the wonderful reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hope u like this!!**

**Chapter 8**

**Recovery**

Kagome and Kouga looked over to see a sinister and menacing demon standing in the cave entrance. It's piercing red glazed eye held a gaze not even Naraku could match up to. Its fangs and claws were three times the size of a normal demon. It stood about six-foot-eight and it had two jagged, dark purple striped on each cheek as well as one going down its forehead to end between its deadly orbs. It was breathing heavily, snarling and growling intensely.

'_Inuyasha!?' _she questioned herself in disbelief. It was Inuyasha, or at least the demon of Inuyasha. Inuyasha was actually in the background, watching his demon save his best friend.

Kouga dropped Kagome unsympathetically as he stared at Inuyasha's demon in horror. She took a minute to catch her breath and did her best to crawl to the wall and prop herself against it. He realized he was unclothed and quickly put on his fur skirt. Kouga regained his composer and glared at Kagome. "What are you doing bitch! Get your sluttish bitch-ass over here and protect your mate!"

Kagome heard Inuyasha's demon snarl venomously and glared at Kouga. "I'm-I'm not your mate. I told you that Inuyasha would come to save me…and kill you!"

Kouga growled and turned his attention back to Inuyasha's demon. His complexion became ghostly when he realized he was only five feet from the enraged demon.

From the harsh tone this wolf demon bestowed upon _his_ mate, Inuyasha's demon (I'm gonna call him Inu-D) ran for his opponent and stopped two feet in front of him. He took pleasure in the wolf's terrified look and slowly advanced upon him. Inu-D talked to the wolf in demon tongue as he stalked toward him.

"**_What do you think your doing trying to mark what's mine?!"_**

"_Sh-she's not yours, but you can have her if you want her! She's nothing but a backstabbing whore, a worthless piece of smutty shit! " _Kouga replied in demon tongue.

"**_Silence inferior demon! She did not backstab you because she is not your mate!" _**Inu-D cracked his knuckles and his eyes turned to slits.

"_True, b-but, she backstabbed you!"_

Kagome watched in surprised as she listened to everything they were saying. But how could she understand them? Weren't they speaking in demon tongue? Maybe her priestess abilities that allowed her to understand.

"**_She has not backstabbed me, she was raped! And anyone who rapes or tries to rape her _must_ pay by my wrath. Unfortunately for you, you are going to die!"_ **Inu-D grabbed Kouga by the neck and lifted him up.

"**Wait!" **screamed Inuyasha inside.** "You must get the two jewel shards in Kouga's legs."**

Inu-D nodded motionlessly and snapped his gaze to Kagome intensely. "Ma-"

"**No, no, don't call her that. Her name is Ka-go-me." **Inuyasha warned hastily.Inu-D growled at Inuyasha, but complied with his wishes. (What a generous demon :))

"Ka-go-me, take the jewel shards from this fleabags legs, now."

Kagome nodded rapidly and hurried to focus her energy on Kouga's legs. The jewels started to glow and with the little extra force Kagome saved up, the shards ripped from Kouga's legs, earning a grating scream from him, and floated into Kagome's hand. The shards purified instantaneously and Kagome added them in her jar to form with a less than half jewel, then she passed out from lack of energy.

Inu-D saw Kagome pass out and became even more maddened that the wolf used so much of her energy. With a final squeeze, Inu-D beheaded Kouga brutally and threw the body against a far wall, six feet from the gory head. Inu-D then slowly advanced upon the unconscious Kagome.

When Kagome woke, she blinked and noticed the small cave she was sitting in the back of. She saw a blazing fire a feet away. She was about to stand when she noticed a red piece of cloth in the corner of her eye. She was wearing his haori, Inuyasha's haori. She stood and immediately felt sharp pains all over her body. She examined herself and noticed dried blood caked over her knees, hands, thighs, and side.

'_It was all real' _Kagome touched her face and felt four scabs stretched across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her head started to pound and tears appeared in her eyes. She looked up to see an almost recovered Inuyasha. Wiping the tears away, she pretended to smile. She took notice of the wood bucket in his left hand and a headless deer under his right arm. Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust.

His features were more relaxed. The two stripes on his face were now only one and straight, the one on his forehead had disappeared. His eyes were still red, but held less of a murderous gaze. His claws and fangs were about the size of a normal demon. He was now his normal height.

Inu-D dropped the dead deer next to the fire and carried the bucked to Kagome. He set the bucket down and stood in front of the girl. Inu-D reached for his haori to pull it off of her, but Kagome moved back. Growling, he took hold of her shoulders, but she winced and he loosened his grip. "Let me help you." He said.

Kagome nodded weakly and felt the haori slip off her shoulders into a heap on the dirt floor. She watched as Inu-D examined the wounds on her face, the back of her head, shoulders, stomach, and thighs. He growled as he pushed her into a sitting position and sat behind her. Kagome saw Inu-D take a piece of green cloth from the bucket and wring the water from it. _'That's part of my shirt!'_

Inu-D started to gently rub the dried blood out of her hair and from the wound. _'Can I come out now?'_Inuyasha pouted in the background.

'**Must you be so persistent? I'm staying out for as long as I can! Who knows when the next time you let me out will be?'**

'_Get your evil ass in here now! Kagome could get scared if she sees us as demon when you're through!'_

Inu-D grunted. He surly didn't want Kagome to get scared.

Kagome felt some discomfort radiating from Inuyasha's aura and decided to be brave. "Um, Inuyasha…" she watched as Inuyasha moved to her front and started rubbing the towel over the scratches on her face. It was obvious that he did not want her talking. She took this time to gaze at his features again. The stripes were disappearing and his claws and fangs have gone back to normal. He was almost his usual self. _'Why would his demon be so nice? I mean, last time, at Kaguya's castle he was more than willing to kill me and everyone else. Now he's cleaning my wounds.' _She was far too deep in thought to notice the object on her mind has cleaned the rest of the blood from her body and was now just staring at her.

"Those cuts will probably scar." Inuyasha said.

Kagome shook her head and gazed at the now all Inuyasha. "Uh, they are?" she realized he was talking about the cuts on her face.

"They were pretty deep. Hopefully they wont scar too bad." Inuyasha moved to the place wear he set down the deer and started to skin it. He noticed Kagome pale and turned his back so she wouldn't see.

Kagome sat by the fire near Inuyasha and sighed. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She heard him grunt and he turned to the fire, sliding a hand made wood bowl full of meat to her.

Kagome stared into his eyes, and Inuyasha stared back. Only less than a foot away, there lips almost touched. They got closer and the gaze went deeper.

"Is it a hawk?" Inuyasha asked.

Twenty questions, they were playing twenty questions. After Kagome had explained the rules, Inuyasha has won all twelve games.

"Yea." Kagome groaned in delete. _'Make that thirteen!'_ "How can you just win every game like that?!"

"I'm just that good." Inuyasha said, leaning back on his palms. "Your wounds are healing nicely. I thought they'd be worse."

Kagome blushed; she was still only wearing Inuyasha's haori half open so you could see her stomach, but no private areas. "Give them a few days to heal completely. Then we'll see what they look like." She didn't much mind the fact that Inuyasha could see her bare stomach. She's been like that for a few hours. It was already getting dark.

A flash of red and yellow appeared in the mouth of the cave. Miroku popped from the side and smiled. "Bout time we found you. We've been searching everywhere." He smiled and started to walk to Inuyasha when Sango shoved him down and ran to Kagome, embracing her into a death grip.

"OH MY GOD! KAGOME! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Sango cried. Inuyasha had to press his ears to suppress some of the shriek in Sango's voice. Kagome tried to hug back but found herself losing oxygen.

"Sango…can't…breath." Sango let go and whipped her tears from her face.

"Sorry."

Miroku had gotten up from where Sango had pushed him and stood by Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, why is Kagome half naked?" he asked, admiring her figure as she tied the haori closed.

Inuyasha scowled at Miroku's perverted grin and hit him over the head. "You better keep those hentai eyes of yours in their socket before I rip them out myself."

Miroku rubbed the new bump on his head, "What did you do to her?"

"Why do you people keep assuming I did something to her?"

"Because you spend a lot of _alone time _with her."

"Well it wasn't me!"

"Kouga?!"

Inuyasha nodded and walked behind Kagome.

Miroku shook his head. _'Poor Kagome, two in one week!?' he stood next to Sango._

_Sango was rushing questions at Kagome. "What happened? Did you get hurt? Are you ok? What happened to Kouga?"_

Kagome raised her hands in attempt to stop the questions from hurling onto her face. "Sango, I'm fine! Yes Kouga hurt me, yes I'm ok, and I'll fill you in later."

She looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha staring at her intensely, as if he was trying to tell her something. She noticed Miroku staring at something other than her face and looked down to see that the haori had somehow slipped a bit down her shoulder. She quickly fixed the problem and looked down.

Sango noticed this and hit Miroku hard on his head. "PERVERT! Can't you see that she's gone through a lot this week!?"

"Hey Sango?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Hm?" she suddenly stopped her assault on beating Miroku to a bloody pulp and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Where's Shippo?"

"And Kirara?" added Kagome.

"Right…here…" rang a small voice, as if it was struggling to lift something way to heavy for it. Everyone turned to see Shippo and Kirara struggling to drag Kagome's large yellow backpack and picnic basket.

"Oh god, Shippo!" Kagome jumped and ran for her son. She stumbled a bit along the way and Inuyasha was right beside her to catch her, but she made it without falling and embraced the tiny fox-child into a loving hug.

Shippo hugged her back and started to cry. "Mama! I was so worried!"

Kagome rubbed the back of his head, "Shh, don't worry any more. Mama's fine." She soothed. Kirara jumped up and her shoulder and liked her cheek. "Thank you, Kirara."

The group sat outside the cave on a black and green checkered blanket. They were laughing and eating the food Kagome made for the picnic. Kagome made Inuyasha eat a good size salad before he was allowed to eat all the ramen and meat he wanted.

The moon was out and everyone had taken notice that only a few days to a month was left till the full moon. No one said anything about it so Inuyasha didn't have to get all stubborn and bitchy.

"Kagome, this was such a good idea!" Sango laughed.

"Yes Kagome, I must say I did enjoy myself very much tonight." Miroku sighed with a smile. His cheek was beet red from all of the slaps his "cursed" hand put him through.

"I'm so glad that my mommy is so fun!" exclaimed Shippo. Kirara mewed in agreement who also had her full share of modern day kitty food and treats.

"Feh "said Inuyasha. "We should get some sleep so we can find more jewel shards tomorrow. All we need now is Naraku's and a few extra pieces."

Kagome frowned. "Oh Inuyasha, is that all you can think about? Must you be a party pooper?"

"Inuyasha has a point. Naraku hasn't made a move in a long while. We must be careful now." Miroku pointed out.

"Yeah and what about Kouga's two shards?" asked Sango.

"Inuyasha got those when his de…err he killed him." Kagome said.

"You killed Kouga?" asked Sango in surprise.

"Well, kinda." Inuyasha answered.

"What do you mean "kinda?" Miroku asked suspiciously.

"It's none of your business so drop it!" Inuyasha yelled before leaping up into the nearest tree.

'_He does get emotional about his demon.' _Thought Kagome. She clapped her hands together once and smiled. "I think we should rest now. Kirara and Shippo are already asleep."

Miroku and Sango nodded cautiously and got ready for bed inside the cave. Kagome looked up into the tree where Inuyasha sat staring at the moon and sighed. She joined the others in a slumber, letting Shippo cuddle with her under her sleeping bag.

**review plz!!**

**luv**

**monika-vampiric shadow demoness**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Interrogation**

**Hey, I made a mistake in my last chapter. Instead of _Full Moon _I meant to write _New Moon._ Thanks for all the reviews and creative help. I'm always up for ideas on further chapters and stories! Now enjoy.**

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kasumi were escorted by a police to the police station. It was early Saturday so Souta stayed home with Gramps.

At the station, a guard escorted Kagome to a small room with one big mirror. Inuyasha wanted to go with her but the police would not allow it. Instead, Kasumi and Inuyasha were led to another room just outside that mirror. The mirror was actually a one way mirror. Inuyasha and Kasumi could see everything. The one way intercom allowed them to hear everything too.

Kagome's back faced the mirror and an empty chair was beside her. Two more empty chairs were across from her.

The door clicked and Kagome watched as in hidden anger as a guard walked in with Akio and sat him in the seat across from her. The guard walked out and Kagome just stared at the table. She noticed that Akio's hands were cuffed. _'Oh Kami…sigh I really hafta do this then.' _

Akio smirked, "Hey Kagome."

Kagome held no emotion, but nodded her answer.

"You doin good?"

"C'mon Kags, aren't you happy to see me?" he reached for Kagome's hand.

She pulled back, "Don't touch me! Don't talk to me! Do **not **call me Kags!" she ordered.

Akio raised his hands in defense. "Okay okay."

Inuyasha growled behind the mirror. He did his best to contain himself because Tetsuaiga had been taken from him. With a struggle, Kagome convinced him to leave it at the reception desk. But when Akio reached for Kagome's hand, his demon struggled and so did he. Yet when Kagome refused in such a way, he was proud that she stood up for herself.

A few minutes later, a middle aged woman and a young man walked into the room. "Higurashi-san is it?" asked the young man. Kagome nodded. "I'm Takachi Taro, Oroki-san's layer. This woman is Mikachi Cho, your layer."

"Yes," Cho said. "Higurashi-san, this interrogation is in fact about Akio raping you, correct?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, but please, just call me Kagome."

"Alright," said Taro. "I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to do your best to answer them as truthfully as you can."

"Sure." Kagome shrugged.

They sat down. "Ok, where were you when the incident happened?'

"I don't know. It was a small cement room with no lights or windows at all. Just some old little bed." Kagome answered.

"How did he get you in the room?"

"Let's see, I was gagged and blindfolded. I still have the scars from when he bound my wrists and ankles with wire." She showed them her wrists and watched them grimace. "Wanna see my ankles?"

"Um, maybe later." Cho answered. "So what happened?"

Kagome looked at Cho in despair. This would be the third time she'd have to tell the story, she sighed. "I couldn't see a thing and I was wired to the bed posts by my wrists and ankles. He kissed mea few times, forcing my mouth open and his hand slid up my shirt. I did try to struggle, mind you, but you know, wires. Well I but his tongue and he drew back. He hit me with something hard and solid."

"Must have been the gun we found in your home, Okori-san." Cho smirked.

"Well whatever it was, it hurt like a bitch."

"Watch your language, Kagome." Taro warned. "How did you get a look at the room if u were blindfolded?"

"For some stupid reason, he took it off so I could get a look at him. He untied me but I was too scared to move." Soft tears began to fall.

"Did Okori-san try to perform intercourse with you?" Taro asked.

Kagome stood so fast it made the chair fly back. "You dumb shit! He didn't try, he did!! The damned bastard got me fucking pregnant!"

Akio's eye's widened. Why didn't he think to use a condom?

"Sit down, Higurashi-san!" Cho said, trying to calm Kagome down. Eventually she got Kagome to sit.

Taro sighted. "So he didn't use a condom then?"

"……. How did you pass law school?" Kagome asked, dead serious.

"I believe this is over for now." Cho piped in. "Kagome, we need you to take a test to clarify your pregnancy.

"Give me eight months. That should be the only proof you need."

Kagome walked out of the room and saw Cho going to speak with Kasumi and Akio being taken by a guard, still shocked. But when see saw Inuyasha, she panicked. He was struggling to keep his inner demon in. his eyes were bleeding crimson and his claws were slowly increasing.

She grabbed his hand and started running. She called to her mom, "Taking Inuyasha out Ma!"

"Ok." Kasumi called back.

Kagome dragged Inuyasha as fast as she could to the front desk. "I need the sward, please. On a tight schedule!"

The manager handed her Tetsuaiga and Kagome grabbed it and ran out into an alley. She pushed him against the wall and locked Tetsuaiga in his grip with both hands. He growled and snarled.

"C'mon Inuyasha." She begged. "Come back."

Inuyasha slowly settled down and his eyes flickered back to normal and his claws shrank once again. "Thank…you." He panted.

Kagome smiled. "What are best friends for?"

"Your appointment is tomorrow, after school." Kasumi told Kagome after getting off the phone with the doctor.

"Kk." Kagome yawned and walked up the stairs. "Night mom."

When she opened her bedroom door, she spotted Inuyasha snoring lightly, sprawled out on her bed. She bit back a laugh, but couldn't blame him. He's turned demon three timed in little more than a week. She walked over to him and studied his peaceful state.

"Kag…" Inuyasha murmured in his sleep.

'_Huh? Did he just…?' _shereached a hand to his forehead and slid down to cup his cheek.

Still in his sleep, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist firmly and swiftly pulled her down on top of him and held her like a teddy bear.

Her eyes squeezed shut s she tried to free herself, but she couldn't get away. She concluded '_Looks like I'm stuck here for the night.'_

**Hope u enjoyed it! R&R please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey everyone, I am sooo so sorry for taking so long. My computer was dead for the longest time. Forgive me? I hope this chapter makes up for lost time. It's really REALLY long.**

Inuyasha awoke early the next morning somewhere around 5:30 am. He seemed to have had the best sleep of his life, but he didn't know why. "Kagome," he muttered, and then jumped slightly when he felt movement on his chest. He looked down and saw a mass of shiny black hair. _'Why would she be sleeping on me? Or with me, for that matter? Wait, what if her mom walks in, what would she think? Does she trust me enough? Of course she does, or else she wouldn't let Kagome be with me in the feudal era. Well we'll just say she had a nightmare. Yea, that'll work.'_

Kagome stirred again. He didn't want to, but he had to wake her. Carefully, he sat up and was about to gently shake her awake when…

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The alarm clock yelled loudly, and at 5:30 am. Much too early for Inuyasha's liking. Inuyasha smashed his ears to his head.

Kagome quickly sat up and noticed Inuyasha's pained position.

"Kagome, turn it off! Turn the damn thing off!" he yelled over the noise.

Drowsily, Kagome slid off Inuyasha and stumbled to her desk, where the aggravating wake up call was sounding. She shut it off, and turned to see her mother standing in the doorway.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stared at Kasumi, "Time for school, both of you." She announced.

Kagome yawned and made her way to her bathroom. Inuyasha stood with his arms folded over his chest and a pitiful expression displayed on his face. Kasumi held out a clack uniform in a plastic coving to Inuyasha. "I guessed that you still didn't want Kagome out of your site. I took the liberty of enrolling you in her school. I made sure you had all the same classes at the same time. Now, I don't know how old you really are, but here you are 16, got it?"

Inuyasha nodded and took the uniform from Kasumi.

"You can use the bathroom in the hall to bathe and get dressed." She pointed to his destination.

* * *

Before she got in the tub, Kagome cursed softly. She was hungry, but she knew that if she ate, she would throw up…. again. It would always leave her famished by the time lunch comes around. 

Her muscles relaxed as she sunk into the fragranced hot water. She laid her hands on her belly and glared at the ceiling, deep in thought. _'My baby, Akio's baby. Why did it have to be his? He's in jail; hopefully it'll stay that way.' _She sighed. The water was starting to cool off. _'Now, my baby has no father. Well maybe…naw it'll never work out.' _"Would it?"

* * *

Kagome came down the stairs in a fresh uniform. Inuyasha was standing by the door with two new black backpacks. They both had green stretchy cords. Inuyasha was wearing a new black school uniform and a plain black bandana. 

She walked to him, looking around for any signs of her family. "Souta left for school and gramps went with your mother to the store." He answered her unasked question. Kagome nodded and she took her book bag without a word and left the house.

Though Inuyasha didn't show it, he was a bit nervous to show in Kagome's school. What would people think? Are there demons there? Are there even demons in this era? How hard is it? Will he have to study as much as Kagome? _'These shoes are driving me crazy! I hate shoes!' _Will he see Kagome's annoying friends? Will he finally meet Hojo? Will he finally crush Hojo? Tear him to bits and feed him to the demons? _'I FUCKING HATE SHOES!!!!!!'_

"Did you eat Inuyasha?" asked Kagome from the quite.

"Before you got out of the shower." He answered.

Kagome nodded.

* * *

At school, every student who walked by, was staring, or glaring at Inuyasha. The girls stared out of lust. The guys glared, the new kid was trying to take their women! During the 3-minute ready period after 4th, a girl asked Inuyasha out, but when she got a murderous glare from Kagome, the girl was running to her 5th period.

Kagome led Inuyasha to a tall, thin, metal closet. When she opened, it was empty, except for a crumbled piece of paper. She sighed and closed the locker.

Inuyasha was getting very annoyed. He didn't like being stared at.

"Inuyasha," Kagome spoke quietly. "Where's Tetsuaiga?"

She started to lead him to their next class. "It's still at my side. It's invisible." Kagome looked at his side where the mighty sward usually hangs. It wasn't there. She lifted her hand and touched the empty looking space. _'What,' _she felt the rough, leathery hilt. _'But how?' _Her eyes widened, she looked up at Inuyasha, "How?"

"Before we left, Kaede put a spell on it. All I have to do is say one word, and it will either become invisible, or visible." He explained.

"Well, what's the word?"

"Ah, but if I say it, it wont be invisible anymore. I'll show you back at your house." All of a sudden, he seemed very annoyed. "But if these damned women don't stop gawking, I might show you here." He growled.

Math, as usual, was boring and uneventful to Kagome. To say the same for Inuyasha would be a lie. Although he seemed bored, as if he didn't care, he wanted nothing but to learn everything. His thoughts were set on using this modern knowledge to win the last battle against Naraku. And being the new kid, he didn't have to answer any questions.

* * *

During lunch, Kagome and Inuyasha sat with Yuki, Eri, Ayumi (not Umi), and Hojo. There were seven seats at the round table. Ayumi sat to the left of Kagome, then Eri, then Yuki. Hojo, who usually sat to the right of Kagome, was moved one seat so Inuyasha could sit in his spot. Hojo and Yuki was one seat away from each other.

Kasumi had packed both Inuyasha and Kagome their lunch. Inuyasha, of course, wanted ramen, but after Kasumi told him that there were no microwaves in school cafeterias, he settled for a shredded beef sandwich, and Kagome was packed a light salad with a light ginger dressing.

After everyone had eaten and Yuki, Ayumi, and Eri learned to stop gawking an Inuyasha, he found the three girls to be only mildly annoying. But only Inuyasha knew how angry Hojo was behind his cheerful mask.

"You two are going out right? Like, your together?" asked Yuki.

Kagome shook is head, indicating a 'no'.

"Then how did you two meet?"

Kagome froze, what was she to say? That she found Inuyasha 500 years in the past pinned to a tree with a sacred arrow strung by Inuyasha's dead lover and her incarnation? No, no! Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when she heard Inuyasha start to explain.

"Our mothers were best friends, until mine died when I was eight. I started living with Kagome's family and we grew up together." He told them.

Kagome was dumbfounded. How could he come up with a lie like that, on the spot?

The three girls looked depressed, "Sorry about your mom, Inuyasha." Ayumi whispered. Inuyasha shook his head in a 'Don't worry 'bout it' manner.

"Well, then, what happened to your dad?" Eri asked.

Inuyasha's face hardened, just thinking about his father made him upset, but he was too proud to show it. Though he did have to ponder over this question. Was he going to tell them that the Great Lord of the Western Lands was killed by a mere human, a samurai, but human non-the less? Naw, but some of it would work. "He sacrificed his life for my mothers and mine. A burglar invaded our home and my father was killed, but he had managed to kill the attacker. The house caught flame during the brawl, and it burned, killing my father and taking the attacker's body along with it." He explained, taking a long deep breath at the end to hide his pitiful sigh.

Kagome knew it was hard for him to explain this, but all she could do was pat his thigh under the table and say, "It's alright, Inuyasha. I'm her for you."

"Hey," the girls whined, "We're here too!" Inuyasha shook his head with a smile as the four girls laughed, and for a moment, Inuyasha forgot about Hojo's anger.

Hojo sat quietly, studying Inuyasha, he smiled lightly as the girls laughed, but he kept his eye on Inuyasha. _'There is something off about you Inuyasha. Not just because your trying to take my Kagome, but something else. No worry, I will find out your secret.'_

"So, you two aren't together?" Hojo asked suspiciously.

Kagome giggled, "No, just really good friends."

Inuyasha smiled at her. _'Beautiful, she's so beautiful. I wish I could tell her that, she deserves to hear it. Telling her she was my best friend was only the first step to-' _he was interrupted when a pair of pale arms wrapped slowly around his neck sensuously. He looked around the table and saw everyone glaring at the mystery person behind him, except for Hojo, who was actually looking quite smug. Inuyasha tore the arms from his neck and turned around.

In front of him stood _the_ smuttiest female he has ever seen. She wore the green skirt at least two sizes too short. Her sailors' top rode about two inches above her navel and the neck was cut to show nearly three inched of cleavage from her 36c implants. Her make-up was a royal mess. The red lip-gloss was applied on too thick, and personally, he thought it just wasn't her color. Pink eye shadow covered her whole lid, and green eye shadow was applied above it to cover from where the pink stopped to the eyebrow. In Inuyasha's opinion, she appeared more as a clown than a fifteen-year-old student. Instead of regular penny loafers, this girl wore six inch green stilettos with pink rhinestones. Her chestnut hair was done up into two pink stripped pigtails.

'_The fuck,'_ Inuyasha cursed to himself, _'I thought there was a dress code here. Who did this bitch have to fuck to dress like that?' _Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Need something wench?" he asked rudely.

The girl walked closer with a sly smile and straddled his waist. Inuyasha quirked a brow. "The name's Kimiko, you Inuyasha, are you not?" Inuyasha grunted. Her face was too close for his comfort, plus her breath smelled like booze. He couldn't breathe. Though he could here Kagome emitting an inhuman like growl. _'And she says I get angry when Kouga's around! Well we don't hafta worry bout him any more now, do we? Ha!'_

"I'll ask again, did you need something, 'cuz I'm kinda busy."

"What do you want here, slut bag?" Kagome growled.

Kimiko played with a strand of Inuyasha's long silver hair. "I love this color on you Inuyasha." She giggled

"BITCH!" Kagome stood quickly and was about to rip the hair out of Kimiko's head, until Inuyasha halted her. His hand raised in front of her, stopping her, and signaling for her to sit and calm down. Reluctantly, Kagome complied and took in a deep breath, still glaring at Kimiko.

Yuki, Ayumi, Eri, and Hojo were stiff in suspense. They were all still focused on the death glare Kagome was giving Kimiko, _'Man, if looks could kill!'_

"Answer my question," Inuyasha spoke seriously, but didn't move a muscle.

Kimiko sighed, "I was just wondering if you got lost looking for the right lunch table. The cool table is over there." She pointed to a table with more sluts and horny jocks. The girls smiled and waved there fingers, and the guys nodded as if they were all that.

Kimiko leaned into Inuyasha's chest and laid her hands on the back of his neck, to pull his face closer to hers. She closed her eyes and let the distance between their lips start to close. Inuyasha's eyes became half lidded; he grabbed her waist and leaned back against the table.

'_Oh my god, what is he doing!'_ Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi shouted in their heads.

Hojo smirked, as if he knew and planned for this to happen.

Kagome was hotter than a two dollar pistil (Thank you Tina!),_ 'What the FUCK IS HE DOING!!!!????? HOW CAN HE FALL FOR THIS-THIS…THING?! OH MY GOD THIS BASTARD IS GONNA SIT FOR ALL ETERNITY WHEN WE GET HOME!!!!!! OH, HE IS IN SOOO MUCH MOTHER FUCKING TROUBLE!!!!!'_

The second there lips touched, Inuyasha spoke, acid spilling from the sound of each word, "I'm at the cool table." He vigorously pushed Kimiko off him onto her flat ass.

Kagome exhaled air that she didn't even know she was holding. "Eep!" Kimiko's previous spot on Inuyasha's lap was taken over by Kagome.

"Inu – what – but…" Kimiko struggled to find the words. How could she play him like that? It was so clever, but no one has ever denied her. She was speechless.

"Kimiko," Inuyasha looked smugly down at the little whore dumbfounded below him, "I'm with Kagome, and I won't be leaving anytime soon."

Kagome was speechless as well, _'What…the…'_

"You, on the other hand, are leaving **now,**" Inuyasha said hazardously.

Kagome could hardly register what in the hell was going on, and was even more confused when Inuyasha kissed her fully on the mouth. She would have melted into that kiss, but she was too perplexed to even think about it. He took his lips from hers and Kagome's eyes were wider than twin suns.

Kimiko stood with rage, "Alright Inu, If that's the way you want to play it…" she turned and stomped to her table.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!" three shrieking voices were heard throughout the cafeteria. Inuyasha and Kagome turned toward them. Inuyasha was more than happy that the bandana plastered his ears flat against his head. Kagome blushed as red as a rose.

"So what, you two are a couple now?" Eri asked wide-eyed.

"Um…I – I guess…" Kagome stuttered as she felt Inuyasha's grip around her stomach tighten.

Hojo cursed to himself, _'Shit, Kimiko, this is not how it was supposed to happen!'_

'_Sorry brother.'_

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey you guys, I am so so so soooooo sorry for not updating soon enough. I've been grounded for fuck knows how long. Again I apologize and I hope that these next few chapters will make up for my long absence.**

**Translations**

**DaijobuAre you ok?**

**Okaa-sanMother**

**Ojii-sanGrandfather**

The remainder of the school day was boring and uninteresting, except for the constant thoughts of what happened during lunch period.

_Why did he do that?_ Kagome asked herself. _Was he just trying to get rid of Kimiko?_

Just the thought of that wretched whores name managed to creep a low growl from her throat.

Inuyasha, who sat right next to Kagome, heard the low rumble coming from her. He gave her an awkward look and leaned a bit to whisper, "Kagome, _daijobu_?"

She looked at him and managed a small smile. She felt confused and venerable, "It's nothing, Inuyasha." She whispered back.

Inuyasha nodded, still feeling as though something was wrong with her, but he decided he would just ask her about it later.

Inuyasha plopped himself down on the couch and threw his book bag on the floor. He propped his body up with his elbows so he could see Kagome prepare their after-school snack on the stove. The scent was mouthwatering; she was making instant shrimp ramen.

He pulled the bandana from his head and let his ears swivel in different directions. Loosening the stiffness caused by being under that wretched cloth for seven hours. Standing up, he began walking toward the kitchen. _And the kiss was the second step._

As Kagome stirred the ramen, she couldn't help but think about the surprising event that took place earlier. _He doesn't love me, he just cares. He probably only kissed me to get rid of the slut. Still, he shouldn't toy with a girl's emotions like that. But I have to admit, it did feel good. His lips are so firm._ She sighed, _I really do love him._

Kagome let out a small squeak as she felt two masculine arms wrap around her waist. She jumped and the wooden spoon slipped out of her grip and into the boiling pot of ramen. "In-Inuyasha…what are you doing," she asked, her voice uneven.

"Just hugging **my** woman," he whispered in her ear.

She couldn't help the shiver that came after his warm breath. His lips brushed ever so lightly on the rim of her ear. "Oh, huh, I thought you just said that earlier to get rid of Kimiko."

"That and…I wanted you to be my woman." He kissed her neck lightly, deliberately sending chills through out her body; knowing he was arousing her.

"You did, huh," she asked, trying not to burn her fingers as she retrieved the spoon from the pot. She turned the stove off, setting the spoon aside and turned in his grip. She couldn't help but feel heartbroken as she stared into his content golden eyes. She didn't really know if she should ask him about what was on her mind. She didn't want him upset with her, but, "Inuyasha, what about Kikyou?" she whispered, turning her head, unable to look into his eyes any longer.

Slowly, Inuyasha's smile faded, his grip loosened, and he just stared at her; no emotion. Thinking, "I-I don't know," he admitted and let his arms drop. Suddenly, he felt depressed; just thinking about his once living love made him sorrowful.

Kagome nodded sadly, then turned back to retrieve two bowls from the cupboard. She shouldn't have asked that question; he was so happy only a minute ago and she caused him depression. She sighed, "It's alright, and you don't have to tell me. I just have to know if your still in love with her; I can't be anything more than a best friend to you if your still in love with her." Handing a bowl and a pair of chopsticks to Inuyasha, she sat down and began eating her own food.

But Inuyasha was in no hurry to eat. He sighed, "It's just, she not the same Kikyou that I fell in love with all those years ago' when she was so full of life; of color; when she used to smell like lilacs and sakura instead of graveyard dirt and clay.

Once again, for millionth time that day, Kagome sighed. She really didn't want to know why Inuyasha loved Kikyou. She wanted him to tell her that he hated Kikyou for trying to kill her countless times; tried to take him to hell with her. Yet, she knew he would never blame Kikyou for the hurtful and sinister things she did; even helping Naraku in his fight to gain power. She put down her chopstick, and for at least ten minutes, she watched as Inuyasha finished his ramen.

Getting up to take her bowl to the sink, she looked down at Inuyasha's finished bowl and took that too. "_Okaa-san_ left a note saying that she and _Ojii-san _went to a historical book meeting and wouldn't get back 'till around midnight. Souta is staying at a friend's. Remember, my doctor's appointment is today." she put the dishes in the sink then sat across from Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha nodded and stood up, "Well, then let's get going." He headed out of the kitchen.

Kagome quickly followed, "My appointment's not 'till four. We have an hour."

"Fine," he held a sliver of aggression in his voice that made Kagome frown with concern, "what do we do now?"

Kagome searched the living room, trying to avoid his glare. "Mmm…how 'bout we…" she really had no idea what they should do. They didn't have any homework; both finished it during study hall much to Kagome's surprise. Sighing, she walking past him to the couch, minding his book bag, and plopped down.

Inuyasha sat next to her, not too close, watching her eyelids become heavy as she tried to concentrate on what to do. "Maybe you should sleep," he suggested.

Kagome tilted her head toward him, "Then what would you do," she asked with a mild concern.

He shrugged and leaned back, looking around. Finding the remote he grabbed it and waved it back and forth for Kagome to see what he had in mind.

"Right," she set her watch the headed up the stares.

Before Kagome could reach the third step, Inuyasha said, "Conceal and appear."

Kagome froze, giving the back of his head an awkward look, "Huh?"

He turned enough to see her face, "For Tetsusaiga. When I say "conceal" it disappears, but when I say "appear" it reappears." He noticed the expression she was giving him. "Well, you wanted to know."

Kagome looked down at her feet, "Oh, right."

Inuyasha walked over to her, and then turned her so he could cup her chin in his hand, "Just give me time to sort things out. I know for sure though, I am **not** going to Hell with her." He smiled weakly.

She returned his smile with a false one of her own, nodded, and continued to walk up the stairs.

Inuyasha stood in that spot for a few minutes, waiting until Kagome had closed her bedroom door. Then walked back to the couch; he had stuff to think about. This awkwardness between him and Kagome could not go on for long. He would have to make the decision before the day ends. He knew he would be breaking someone's heart; and he hoped he would be making the right choice. _Agh, who do I love?_

**Please dont kill me. I have to get back on track. I'm not as interested in writting this story like I used to, so now that I'm ungrounded, this will take some time. Please forgive me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Check Up**

**Beepbeep beepbepp beepbe-**

Kagome turned off her alarm and sat up in bed, stretched her arms up high, and slouched. She looked around her room for nothing in particular and snorted. She got up, went down the stairs looking for Inuyasha. It was time to pay the doctor a visit. She decided to forget about their previous conversation until he told her his true feeling about Kikyou.

Searching the living room, she spotted Inuyasha lying on the couch. One arm covered his eyes as the other hung limp over the sofa. She sat beside him and simply gazed at his peacefulness. It was different, but she wished to see him like this more often. Not asleep, but content and in tranquility.

Not soon after, however, he didn't wake up and boredom kicked in. she blew on his ear and watched it twitch. Laughing, she did it again. She couldn't help it; those fuzzy dog ears always drew her in.

Inuyasha felt warm air being blown in his ear and instinctively twitched it to protect him. It happened again and this time, though it still twitched, he heard Kagome's laughter. Hell yeah, it turned him on; he had to breath deeper to control his body from reacting. He felt the beast stir within him. "That is dangerous, Kagome."

Kagome sucked in a breath. She was having so much fun; she didn't realize that Inuyasha would probably wake up. She also didn't realize how much he wanted her at that moment. "I-I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sat up and stared at her. Her hair was a tad bit dishelved and a red mark across her cheek. _She just got up._ He yawned.

Kagome stood up, her face losing the pick tint. "Time to go." She turned away and walked toward the coat rack to grab a black hat for Inuyasha, who now stood next to her.

Not a word was spoken on their short walk.

The hospital reeked of medicine and disease. It nearly made Inuyasha choke; he had to hide his gags with his sleeve. At times like this, he really wished he was human.

"Higurashi Kagome," a nurse called. Inuyasha and Kagome fallowed her into a small room with only a cot, desk, chair, and the ultrasound. "Dr. Takashi will see you momentarily."

Both nodded and the nurse walked off. Kagome sat on the cot with a sigh and Inuyasha looked around the room. When his eyes stopped on Kagome, so did his breath. She looked sad—or nervous. He smiled, more to ease his nerves than hers, and sat next to her. She looked away. That hurt him.

"Look, Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you earlier, it's just—"

She waved off his words. "It's not that Inuyasha." Not a complete lie, she was hurting. "I'm a little anxious. This is not really one of my favorite places to be."

He didn't buy it…well, not all of it. He nodded anyway. "So what is this _Dr. Takashi _going to do?"

"I suppose they're going to give me an ultrasound." She pointed to the machine.

"And what's that?" He was glaring at the instrument, not liking how complicated and unusual it looked.

Before she could explain, the doctor came in. He was tall, slightly muscular; broad shoulders and lean waist. He had short brown hair and shiny brown eyes. His white overcoat just made him even more attractive. The look of success always captured the girls.

Inuyasha hopped off the bed, but stayed very close to Inuyasha. The man had an aura of a demon, and he was confused because he didn't look like one.

"Calm down, brother. I am like you. My name Takashi Shin." The doctor bowed slightly.

Inuyasha didn't let his guard down.

"I am a half demon."

Kagome had felt the aura also, but she wasn't too concerned. This was her family doctor. She was comfortable with his whether he was a demon or not.

Shocked, yet still in a position to protect Kagome, he straightened a bit. "Why would you tell me this in front of a human?"

Kagome gasped, and then glared at Inuyasha.

"Isn't Kagome your future mate? Why else would you be so close to her and ready to fight to protect her?"

As long as the man knew who Kagome belonged to; Inuyasha relaxed visibly, but remained ready.

"Ok." Shin sat down and worked with the machine for a moment. "What is your name brother?"

"Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you. Lay on your back please Kagome, and pull up your shirt."

Inuyasha growled. No male should be looking at her bare skin other than him.

Kagome gave him that 'sit' look, but Shin opened his mouth. "Do not worry yourself, brother Inuyasha. I'm doing my job, nothing more. Plus, I have a mate of my own. In any way, Kagome's mother is one of my closest friends. This girl means a lot to me, but not in the sense your thinking."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered the warning.

Inuyasha pouted and Kagome rolled her eyes.

Kagome hissed when the gel was applied and rubbed around with the instrument.

"So, Kagome, I heard how this happened. I'm terribly sorry."

"Yes, I wish it never happened."

"Do you plan on keeping it?"

"I'm not sure."

"If you decide to, my mate and I would be honored to help out."

"Thank you."

"Inuyasha." Shin's voice suddenly became serious.

Inuyasha jerked his head up. "What is it?"

"Do you plan to have children with Kagome?"

Inuyasha blushed hot red and Kagome averted her eyes, not wanted tears to flow. He still hadn't chosen between Kagome and Kikyo yet. He didn't even know if he wanted children running around and fussing. It was hard enough to look after Shippo.

Shin cleared his throat. "Well, you should. For centuries, our kind has been having trouble keeping their children alive. Something is going on in the air that is too harsh for their bodies."

"Other than pollution," Kagome asked.

"Yes, it is unknown. Misa and I have lost three newborns. She is pregnant now, and we pray for a miracle."

"Oh, Shin, I'm so sorry."

"It's taken its toll on Misa. Don't know if she can bare anymore losses. Our species is dying out. Even those with less than a fourth of demon blood will be accepted."

"I didn't know demons existed now," both Inuyasha and Kagome said.

"Yes, but not many. Less than four-hundred have been counted. That is why it's so important to have as many children as possible and to take great care of them."

Kagome watched the machines screen. If Inuyasha chose Kikyo, they wouldn't be able to have any children. She is dead, made of clay. She has no organs, not even a heart. The only thing keeping her alive is Kagome's spirit. Looking at Inuyasha, he seemed to realize the same thing because his eyes were darting in every direction except hers. "I will pray for you and your mate and your unborn child."

"Thank you priestess."

Kagome and Inuyasha blinked at him.

"I'm a half-demon. I know a priestess when I see one. Plus, your mother told me about you and the well."

Again, Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the couch, not really watching the movie Kagome had put in to pass the time. They were both thinking hard about what the doctor said.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice was so soft, Inuyasha didn't know if she was speaking to him or herself. The only acknowledgment she got was a twitch of his ear.

Kagome tilted her hear to look at him, this time saying his name to make sure he knew she was talking to him. "Inuyasha, I have something to ask you."

When he brought his eyes down upon hers, she looked away. Confused, he lifted his brow. "Yeah, what is it?"

Kagome chewed her lip. "Do you think I should keep it?"

Both brows raised, "Keep what?"

Still looking away, she answered quietly, "The baby?"

Brows now furrowed, and still confused, he asked, "Why wouldn't you?"

Her eyes met his in an expression seemingly to ask why she should. "Well, it's just, I'm not yet an adult and I'm still in high school."

"But you hardly ever go anymore and the girls in my time are usually off and wed by the time their twelve."

She sighed, "I know that Inuyasha, but, I want a full, happy life for my baby. I want it to get a good education; and it won't get that if I live in the feudal era without my own schooling complete. If I live there, I would only be able to teach it so much. Plus, if I do have the baby, I," she sighed again. "I don't know how to take care of a baby. I mean, sure, I had to care for an egg in grade school and a baby doll my freshman year, but this is the real thing. How do I know I won't hurt it? I'll probably end up being the worst mother of all."

During her bit of an explanation, he found out a few things that he wasn't planning on her saying. "You're going to live in my time?"

Kagome's brows knit together in confusion. "Huh?....Oh, um, I-I don't really know. I mean, Shippo will still need me and-" She changed the topic quickly. "Money! How will I support it? No one hires a single teenage mother these days."

"Well, I'm sure your mom will help."

Kagome shook her head. "She's already supporting Gramps, Souta _and _me. I can't do that to her.

How could he get by that one? Her grandpa is too old to work, Souta is too young, and for all the things her mother has done, it would be out of line to ask her to take another job. Plus himself, not having any schooling at all and not being from this time, would be disqualified immediately.

"What if I put it up for adoption," she asked, quietly once again.

Inuyasha let out a grunt. "You'd let some strangers raise your kid? I don't think that's a good idea."

"How do you know about adoption anyway?"

He shrugged.

"What about Kaede? I've taught her some things about science. I can bring books and stuff, and she can train it. It's my child, so it's bound to have some sort of spiritual power." She straightened proudly.

Inuyasha shrugged again. "Might work."

Kagome hunched again, her buzz killed by Inuyasha's insensitivity.

For a moment, there was silence. The movie was still rolling, but Inuyasha had no idea what was going on, so he began thinking again. _I'd bet that Sango and Miroku would help Kagome with the kid. Shippo and Souta would be more than happy. The kid should be able to travel between the times since it has a direct link to Kagome, as long as she has a jewel shard. I-I guess I can help out a little. I mean, I can help get food and stuff…'cuz I already do that. _Inuyasha propped his arm against the back of the couch to look as casual and uncaring as he could. "Hey, Kagome, you know, I could build a place for you to stay while you're in my time. Get fire wood and food and stuff. It doesn't matter to me, really…"

Kagome smiled, knowing this was his blunt way of saying he'd help her out. "Yea, sure, Inuyasha, that'd be fine."

Inuyasha smiled, not on the outside. No, he'd shown too much good-will emotion for a while. It was time to go back to his grumpy, intolerable self. _After I say this. _"Kagome," he mumbled. "I-I don't know what to do about Kikyou. I have to protect her, you know that. I promised her I would avenge her death. But I can't stand to see her die again." _ Not that I actually saw it the first time. _

Kagome bowed her head. "It makes perfect sense."

Inuyasha stood up, "I admit that I do love you, though. But I can't leave Kikyou."

Shocked, Kagome looked up at him, but he was at the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back before school," he said before leaving.

Kagome nodded her head absently. "He does love me then." _If only until he goes to hell with her. _She debated on weather or not to give into his love. _Might as well. If not now, then never._

Inuyasha searched the forest named after him for a clearing near the village, but close enough to the well. When he found a good area, he cleared it and began gathering wood and other things to make Kagome's new home in the feudal era.

**I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm going to continue the story because it's been started and people seem to like it, but...**


	13. Chapter 13

**TO ALL MY FANS OF THIS STORY, YOU SHOULD ALL BE SO GREATFUL TO catgirld86! SHE HAS INSPIRED ME TO CONTINUE. NOW…ONCE I FIND MY STORAGE UNIT, I WILL CONTINUE. THANKS AGAIN catgirld86. YOU'RE INTERESTING WAY OF A PEP TALK WAS THE HUMOR I NEEDED TO CONTINUE. **

**OTHER REVIEWERS: I THANK YOU AS WELL BUT NONE DID AS GOOD A JOB AS catgirld86. BUT THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT.**

**A NEW CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON**

**DON'T LET ME FORGET**

**LOL**


	14. Chapter 14

**Whew! To my loyal readers, I have put you guys through so many delays! I am so sorry, but this time it wasnt my fault. I havn't had internet for a while nd couldn't update. **

**Chapter 13**

**Sleep-over**

Kagome was restless the next day at school. She couldn't concentrate on anything the teachers were saying. The previous night just kept replaying in her mind. _So he does love me, at least that was what he said. I should be happy right? I've been waiting for him to say it for so long but…it wasn't exactly as I imagined. I always envisioned him admitting his love surely to only me with no Kikyou holding him back. _She sighed. _I just can't enjoy it._

Unconsciously, Kagome leaned back in her chair with a hand on her stomach. She looked over to Inuyasha sitting next to her. He was writing down everything the teacher was saying. _Huh, I didn't know would like school so much._

Inuyasha felt Kagome's eyes on him. When he looked up at her, her face grew pink. He smirked, thinking to himself about how adorable she looked with that blush. Suddenly, he felt an angry aura from the other side of the room.

Kagome had felt it too. She and Inuyasha found Kimiko glaring angrily at her. Then Kimiko shifted her gaze to Inuyasha, who raised one brow curiously. Kimiko winked and blew him a not-so-innocent kiss.

He felt Kagome's aura flair. Luckily at that time the bell rang and Inuyasha ran out before all hell could break loose.

During lunch, Inuyasha sat next to Kagome eating from her bento box. She didn't seem to mind, but he didn't eat much, knowing that Kagome was now eating for two. He didn't pay much attention to the conversations the girls were having, only because he could help but notice Kimiko's endless stare. Every time he looked back, she was looking at him, wanting him. And he was disgusted.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Kagome waved a hand in front of his face.

Inuyasha swallowed and lifted his brows. "Yeah, what do you want," he asked, hoping he didn't sound to irritated.

Kagome scrunched her face. "You didn't hear anything, did you?"

"Hear what?" She narrowed her eyes and he sighed. "Sorry, Kimiko won't stop staring at me." All five turned to see Kimiko. There was a ho-ish smugness about her that made everyone cringe. Inuyasha cleared his throat, getting the girl's attention. "Anyway…what's going on now?"

"We want to sleep over tonight," Yuka said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "So?"

"Kagome wants to tell us something," Eri added.

Inuyasha looked at her, confused. "Why can't she tell you now?"

"It's a secret," Kagome answered stiffly. She nudged him with her knee.

That's when he realized what secret she was going to tell. His eyes flickered to her stomach, then her eyes. He sighed. "Are you asking permission if you guys can come over? Why do you need my say-so?"

"Well actually, we need moms say so," Said Kagome.

"But we wanted to make sure you were okay with it since you live there now," said Ayumi.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't scream and be all loud and stuff."

"Awe," Eri whined. "You're no fun."

"You know what?" Inuyasha leaned forward on the table lazily. "I've got a secret to tell you guys too. But can I trust you?" He smiled at Kagome, hoping she would understand.

She did, and visually gave him a clear are-you-nuts look. _Why would he tell them that? It's not like he's obligated…maybe he's sick of keeping it such a secret here. I know I'd be sick of keeping who I really am a secret. His secret, he can do what he wants with it._

He winked at her.

Inuyasha and the girls had stopped thinking about Kimiko for a while, but the pleasure was short lived.

Near the end of lunch, Kimiko squeezed herself in between Inuyasha and Kagome. The group glared at her and Inuyasha sighed heavily, frowning.

Kimiko sat facing Inuyasha, her back toward Kagome who wanted to stab her chopsticks into it. "You don't look very happy to see me."

"I'm not," Inuyasha said grumpily. He crossed his arms over his chest. One brow arched up when he felt her hand creep up his thigh, heading dangerously close to an area he didn't want her to infect.

"Hmm," She pouted. "That's too bad. I was so looking forward to our date. I was thinking you can take me to the drive in and we can have a little fun in the back of the car."

Inuyasha didn't understand what she meant by that. He had no idea how anyone can have fun in a car! He also didn't know what a date was but he did know he didn't want to have any fun with this girl in any shape or form. Lazily, he lifted her hand from his thigh and glared at her. "Woman, I don't want to do anything with you. I don't even want you near me. You reek of perfume and you look like a circus freak. Could'ya just leave me the hell alone?"

Kimiko scowled at the insult for a moment, and then smirked. She always learned that boys like when they can do our say whatever they want to a woman and that insults was a way of showing that they liked a girl. She'd get him. "Alright, not tonight, but soon." She left the table, holding her chin up high.

Inuyasha rubbed his forehead and then looked up at the girls who were all smiling. "What? She was getting on my nerves."

Kagome leaned against the kitchen counter as she talked to her layer on the phone. They were discussing the next date for an interrogation, although Kagome didn't particularly want to see Akio again. Aparently now that the test results were sent in as positive, the matter could be discussed further. Inuyasha was standing in front of her, listening in on the conversation.

"Ok, thanks, bye." Kagome hung up the phone. She smiled up at Inuyasha; her eyes telling him that she was tired and ready to be done with the whole thing. He gently brushed her stray hair away from her face.

Kasumi came walking up to them, "So what did they say?"

Kagome sighed and faced her mother. "The results came back and they want to talk more about it. We don't have a date yet."

Kasumi put a hand on her daughters shoulder. "What do you want to do with the baby," she whispered.

Kagome's eyes shifted to Inuyasha and bit her lip. "Well, I want to keep it but, I don't know if I can. I have Naraku to worry about still, and school, and Shippo, and I'll have to get a job."

"Oh, don't worry about the job thing. Gramps and I can support you until your business in the feudal era is done. As for school, maybe you should look into online classes. You know, you can do your work whenever is convenient for you."

Kagome smiled and gave her mother a hug. "Thanks mama. It won't be long, I promise."

"Good good." Kasumi gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek. "In the mean time, I have grandbaby shopping to do!" She left the kitchen and Kagome followed.

"What? How can you go shopping? We don't know if it's a girl or boy yet?"

Kasumi waved a hand as she grabbed her purse. "Oh, hunny, there are neutral things for little babies out there. Souta, lets go! We're going shopping for the baby!"

Within seconds, Souta came bounding down the stairs, fully dressed and ready to go. He put his shoes on at the door yelling, "Yay! I'm going to be an uncle!" He looked up at Kagome. "Thank you for keeping it, sis."

Kagome was going to say something but Kasumi was rushing her son out of the door. "Gramps is in his room. We'll be back in a few hours."

Kagome was left standing a little dazed and confused. She went back into the kitchen looking for Inuyasha, but he wasn't there. She pouted. She wanted to hug him right then and smell his natural woodsy scent.

Kagome climbed up the stairs and into her room, and then sat down at her desk. _I guess I'll start making a list for the baby._ She began listing all the necessities for the baby. She hadn't realized that Inuyasha was standing behind her until he leaned forward, putting both hand on the desk.

She gasped in surprise. "Don't scare me like that."

He moved back and she heard him chuckle. "Sorry"

Kagome stood up and faced him, smiling shyly. "Mama and Souta went to pick up stuff for the baby. I told them I'd keep it."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. "Is that so?"

"Yea, she said she'll help me out until I'm done with Naraku. Then I can get a job and look into online classes?" She shook her head at his confused expression. "It'll make being a mom easier on me." _Boy, that felt weird to say._

Inuyasha smiled. "Good, well your friends should be here soon."

"Hey, they're your friends too," She argued.

He shrugged, "Only when they're not giggling and screaming like little girls."

"They are girls."

"Not little ones," He said childishly.

Kagome giggled and leaned in to kiss Inuyasha on the cheek.

Slightly shocked, he asked, "What was that for?"

She looked away, blushing. For being here for me this whole time. I don't think I would've gotten this far without you."

Inuyasha smirked and tilted her chin. He leaned in and just as their lips touched, a few coughs for attention were heard by the bedroom door.

"Let's play Truth or Dare," Ayumi suggested.

Inuyasha grabbed another slice of pizza. "What's Truth or Dare?"

All but Kagome looked at him as if he was stupid. "It's a game when one person asks another to choose truth or dare. When you choose truth, you have to answer someone's question truthfully..and not lie." Kagome gave him a look. She knew he was good for lying. "When you choose dare, you have to do whatever that person tells you to do. The person, who was questioned, gets to ask next. The only problem is, when it comes to truth or dare, these girls lose their innocence."

"Um, ok." Inuyasha was thinking that the game was kind of silly, but he was interested to see what Kagome meant.

"Ok, I'll go first," Ayumi volunteered. "Eri, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok, um, I dare you to...do a cartwheel," she said with a mischievous smirk.

Eri blushed. "I can't do that! I'm wearing a skirt! Inuyasha's here, he'll see my undies!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

Ayumi shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Cartwheel now missy."

Eri pouted as she stood and found a space. As she was upside down, her skirt slipped down, showing her red thong.

All the girls laughed, and when they saw Inuyasha's mouth wide open in shock, they laughed even harder.

Eri sat back down and pretended that nothing happened. "Yuka, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wimp. Did you or did you not hook up with Kenji last week?"

Kagome's eyes shot open.

Yuka bowed her head in embarrassment. "I did."

The girls burst into shocked screams.

"What? No way," Kagome yelled.

Under his bandana, Inuyasha's ears began to ring.

"Kagome," Yuka started. "Truth or dare?"

"Umm…truth?"

"Oh, c'mon," Eri whined.

"Did you like hooking up with Mr. Akio?"

Kagome frowned. "How did you guys find out about that?"

"The whole school knows, but not many people believe it. We only believe it because Hojo told us."

_Hojo? How did Hojo find out?_ Kagome asked herself.

"Well," Kagome sighed. "No I didn't really like it…"

"Did it hurt because it was your first time," Eri asked.

"Or was he just too small," Yuka added.

"Eri, you're sort of on the right track."

Ayumi sensed something wasn't right. "What is it Kagome?"

"He…raped me."

"WHAT!" The girls yelled in unison. Inuyasha couldn't help but to put his hands over his ears.

"No he didn't," Yuka yelled angrily.

"Is that why he hasn't been to school," asked Ayumi.

Kagome nodded. "He's in jail. He was actually wanted for different rapes all over the country."

Eri gasped, "No way!"

"There's more," Inuyasha added. He nodded at Kagome.

"I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha expected more screaming, but surprisingly, they were silent.

"We're really sorry," Ayumi said.

Kagome shook her head. "Don't be. There's nothing more that can be done. I'm keeping it. You guys can be auntie Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka."

The girls smiled.

"There's something else," Inuyasha said.

"I don't know if we can handle any more."

"You have to keep it a secret."

"OKAY!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Then slowly took off his bandana and let his ears swivel freely. "I'm a half demon."

Wide eyes focused on his doggy ears. _And here it comes._

"AHHH THEY'RE SO CUUUTE!"

The girls jumped on him trying to get to his ears.

"So you guys are okay with this?"

Ayumi was the first to recover. "Of course. What would be the point in throwing away a friendship. It's not like his personality is different. He's a good half demon."

Eri and Yuka were still fussing over the ears.

"Kagome! Get them off!"

All of the girls laid sprawled out on Kagome's bedroom floor while Inuyasha sat comfortably, without something to cover his ears, beside Kagome's head. His fingers slid through her silky hair as he thought about the day's events. He was surprised by the trust he found in Kagome's modern friends. He was usually so cautious about letting people know he was a half demon, but he had found himself wanting some friends from her time.

Inuyasha stood up and opened the window, first sniffing around to make sure that the house was safe. Kasumi and Souta came back a few hours before the girls got there, but hadn't shown Kagome what she bought. He climbed onto a tree limb, closed the window and jumped down. There was still plenty more construction to do on Kagome's Feudal home.

**I don't know when I'll be able to get on the internet again, but I want you guys to know that I'm working on next chapter and I'm into the story again! 3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13**

Inuyasha awoke by Kagome's side the next morning. He was groggy and still tired from being up all night working on the house, but after trying, he couldn't get back to sleep. He groaned and rolled over to check the time on Kagome's alarm clock. There was still about three hours before everyone had to wake up for school.

He stood up and went downstairs to watch some T.V. in hopes that he could go back to sleep. He lay down on the couch and covered his eyes with his arm. Sense he couldn't sleep, he had time to think about his life. _Man, now I know how Kagome feels about her double life. It's tiring to keep such a big secret. Maybe that's why I told them about me being a half demon. _He sat up when he heard soft footsteps descending down the stairs. Although Kagome's scent was all over the house, it got stronger as she came closer. _What is she doing up so early?_

Kagome placed her spall hands on his shoulders and began to massage them. She rested her chin on his head and sighed. Her warm breath against his ear had a shiver crawl up his spine. "Why are you up," she asked.

"Why are _you_ up?" Inuyasha relaxed and closed his eyes.

Kagome slid her hands down his chest and interlocked her fingers. "Heard the T.V. turn on." She moved so her lips rested in the crook of his neck.

It surprised him that the television woke her; he didn't have it on that loud. "Sorry it woke you." He clutched both arms gently and kissed one softly.

Kagome blew on one of Inuyasha's ears and giggles when it twitched. Then she moved around the couch and cuddled up into him. They sat for a while watching the television screen and enjoying each other's company. But when humans had dogs fighting on Animal Cops, Inuyasha became enraged and shut off the television. "Who would treat dogs like that," he whispered angrily. He sighed and situated them so he was lying on his back and Kagome was lying on top of him. He held her comfortably.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go back to your time tonight? I want to get out of the city air."

For once, he wasn't sure if he wanted Kagome back in his time to face demons and danger and Naraku. Especially not now that they were getting so close. What if she died?

Kagome looked up at him with pitiful pleading eyes. "Please?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Keh, fine. But don't expect any more privacy than what you have now. It's more dangerous-"

"I know, Inuyasha. I don't want you to leave my side anyway." She snuggled against him.

Inuyasha sighed once more and ran his fingers through her hair. "You know, we still have two hours until we have to get ready for school."

"Do we have to," she whined. "Can't we just lie here like this all day?" Now that she knew that the whole school thinks she slept with Akio, she was reluctant to go.

"Sorry, Kagome, but until you do the online school thingy, you should keep up at school." Plus, he liked school. He wanted to learn.

Kagome groaned and Inuyasha rubbed her back. "Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll wake you up when it's time."

Kagome smiled to herself, thinking about when Inuyasha confessed his love. "I love you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stiffened, and then relaxed. He kissed the top of her head and continued brushing her hair with his fingers. _I still love Kikyou. She was my first love, but I only care for this Kikyou. I can't love her. I love you, Kagome. I just need to find the right way to tell you. I told you before, but I want to tell you in a different way. A way that will make you happy. _

"We'll be back in a week mom," Kagome yelled her goodbye's as they raced toward the well. They hopped in and let the familiar light engulf them.

On the other side, Kagome was too eager to see everyone. She hopped on Inuyasha's back and told him to run fast. As soon as they arrived at Kaede's hut, Kagome ran in. But she stopped short. The only person in the hut was Kaede and she was mixing herbs.

Inuyasha followed behind Kagome. "Hey old lady."

Kaede looked up and grinned. "Good day Inuyasha, Kagome. How was your time in the future?"

Kagome sat near Kaede and Inuyasha leaned against the wall. "It was nice. Where is everyone?"

Kaede sighed. "Child, there's been a mysterious plague on the land. It is so strange because it only affects pregnant women and children. Ye shouldn't be here long."

"Alright, we're going back now, Kagome." Inuyasha stood up.

Kagome went back to when Dr. Shin was talking about some sort of plague whipping out the demon race. "When did this start happening? Where is Shippo?"

"Well it started about a week ago but already we know that it does not affect the older children. Only babies and those possibly just turning two. There have been so many looses. Many of the pregnant women…well let's just say they are not pregnant any longer."

Kagome gasped. "That's awful!" Tears brimmed her eyes.

"C'mon Kagome."

"No Inuyasha! Remember what said about this plague. It's starting now. I'm not safe in either time."

"Human babies aren't dying in your era, but they are here. "

Kaede's brows shot up. "Is that so? Could it be that the plague is stronger now in this era because it just started and that it has diminished to just demons in your era?" Her brow furrowed as she thought about the demons in Kagome's era.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Kaede shook her head. "It would be best if ye go back to your own time."

Kagome blew up at her bangs. "Fine, I'll leave in a few days. I have to spend time with Shippo. I don't want him to think I don't miss him." She looked up at Inuyasha.

Against his better judgment, Inuyasha allowed her to stay a few more days.

"Kagome!" Shippo came barreling in and jumped on Kagome, making her yell out in surprise. "Oh Kagome, I missed you so much! It's been horrible. All the babies are dying and everyone is so depressed."

"Oh I know, Shippo." She gave the little fox a squeeze. "But you'll be safe. Unfortunately I can only stay for a few days."

"Yea, I don't want you to lose your baby too."

That night after supper and after Shippo went to bed, the group stayed up late talking about things that's been happening in the feudal era lately, or haven't been happening.

Apparently, there hasn't been a move from Naraku or any enemy since the last time Kagome was there. It was unusual and nerve-wracking. But they were able to seek out a few jewel shards, which was also strange because they were sure a little while ago that Naraku was the only demon with any more jewel shards.

After everyone was asleep, Kagome decided to take a walk. There was so much on her mind now. It seemed like everything was going downhill. She looked up at the god tree, remembering the day she met the man she loved. She began climbing up the tree, with some struggle of course. Finally, after nearly half an hour, she made to where she could see the moon perfectly.

Kagome relaxed, swinging her legs back and forth and letting her senses take in the beauty of the night. She missed the clean air and the forest. All she knew before she was dragged down the well was the city life: buildings, cars, pollution. She loved this era, this scenery. If she was forced to live in her time after all this was over, she'd move out into the country, grow her own food and live happily with her child and only use a car for emergencies. She was hoping that wherever the well sent her after the jewel was gone, it would let her and Inuyasha be together.

Soon, Kagome felt a familiar aura beneath her. "Hello Inuyasha." She looked down at him, smiling peacefully. "Come up here. I can use the company."

Inuyasha jumped up and sat next to her in a sitting dog position. He then shifted to where he was sitting up against the tree trunk and brought Kagome onto his lap. "I'm worried Kagome; about you and the baby."

Kagome looked up at him. "I didn't know you cared about it."

He blushed. Although he wasn't thrilled about how the baby was conceived or with whom, but it wasn't the baby's fault. He shrugged. "If this plague caused you to lose the baby, you'd be devastated. I don't want to see that."

Kagome snuggled up to him. "It would be sad…"

They sat in peace for a while until Kagome fell asleep. Even then, Inuyasha held her for a few more hours, and then reluctantly took her back to the hut to sleep.

Kagome was greeted the next morning by silence. She glanced around the empty hut and realized that someone, if not everyone, let her sleep in. _Probably Inuyasha._

Soon Kaede came in with two baskets of herbs, followed by Sango. "Kagome, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind grinding a few herbs down for the village women and children."

"Oh sure, Kaede. Anything."

"Sango dear, show her which ones to mix please. I'll be out in the village if you need me," Kaede said and left.

"Oh Kagome! I'm glad to see you, but are you sure this is safe for the baby," Sango expressed her concern.

"Sango, the baby will be fine. I'll be leaving in a few days. In the mean time, tell me what's been going on with you?"

Sango sighed. Alarmed, Kagome asked what was wrong. "I've needed to talk about this for so long, but I haven't had anyone to talk to since you've been gone."

"Well I'm here now. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Kagome, I've been having strange feelings and I don't know what they are or mean."

Kagome pursed her lips. "Oh? When do you get them?"

Sango blushed, "It's so embarrassing."

"I won't tell a soul."

"It happens around…Miroku," she whispered his name. She heard Kagome's gasp and added quickly, "It's not a bad feeling. It feels like my stomach flips over and over when I see him. And when he smiles at me, it seems as though my heart flutters."

Kagome was looking at Sango adorningly. "Honey, you're in love."

Sango's eyes widened. "In what? Love? "

"Do you ever imagine what it would be like if you two were together?"

"We're together all the time."

"I mean married, Sango."

"NO!...I mean, well, I suppose I have once or twice…"

Kagome clasped her hands together with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh Sango, it's a perfectly normal thing."

"Is this how you feel around Inuyasha?"

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome yelled loud enough to scare Sango backwards. "Sango," she whispered. "He told me that he loves me."

Sango's eyes widened. "What? Inuyasha? He actually admitted it?"

Kagome nodded feverously. "Buuut, he still cares so much about Kikyou that he can't commit. I figured I might as well milk it while I can. You know what they say: 'Better to have loved and lost than not have loved at all'."

Sango smiled, but still had a worried expression. She didn't want Kagome to end up hurt by Inuyasha.

Kagome noticed her friends concern. "Sango, until he reaches a decision, I'm prepared for the pain."

Inuyasha walked in at that moment and the girls went silent. He felt the tension in the air and swallowed hard, thinking he was in trouble. "Hey, uh, Sango, Kaede needs some remedies out in the village."

Sango nodded, giving Inuyasha an apprehensive look. She took a basket, squeezed Kagome shoulder and left.

"What was that all about," Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome shrugged one shoulder as she grounded more herbs. She smiled up at Inuyasha. "Help me?"

Inuyasha sat next to her and began grounding whatever she gave him. "Don't tell Miroku but, Sango's admitted that she's in love with him."

"Ha, finally! Why can't I tell Miroku?"

"Because, don't you think it would be better for her to tell him?"

"I guess so."

"Isn't it great, Inuyasha? Now all they have to do is confess to each other."

"Which reminds me," Inuyasha started. "Kagome, I've been doing a lot of thinking and, well, about Kikyou…"

Kagome sucked in her breath. _He's doing it now? I know I prepared myself for the pain but, it's so soon!_

"I don't want her Kagome, I want you. Kikyou isn't Kikyou, you know? She's not who I fell in love with and never will be the same again. I have to move on and I did without really realizing it. I love you Kagome and I know it for sure. Only you."

Kagome's heart swelled at his unexpected confession and she threw herself at him. She was at a loss of words.

Inuyasha chuckled, lifted her chin and kissed her smiling lips softly.

**Okay, this was just a time waster chapter. Sorry if I disappointed you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 14**

The week had passed without incident. Kagome had left a bit disappointed that Sango didn't confess her love to Miroku and a bit dishearten that she had to leave so soon. She was going to miss her feudal family, but even she knew how dangerous it was to stay there for too long.

Months went by and Kagome's belly was starting to form. She sat waiting in an interrogation room. Minutes later, Akio walked in and he looked awfully remorseful. He sat across from her. "Look, Kagome, I'm sorry, ok? I've had a lot of time to think about what I've done to you-"

"And all those other girls you raped and may have impregnated," Kagome asked angrily.

He sighed. "Yes, but I want to make it up to you. I want to be there for the baby."

Kagome scoffed. "And what would qualify you to be a good father? You could be in here for life! You might as well put that thought out of your head right now."

"Please Kagome, as its father; I have a right to be in my child's life."

"I do believe that is my decision."

Akio sighed. "You're right, I-"

"I'll send ultrasounds. Maybe pictures," Kagome agreed finally. She was too forgiving.

Akio smiled gratefully.

At that moment, the two layers walked in.

"Haha!"

"Yo, wait up!"

"C'mon Inuyasha; use that demon speed."

"Kagome, slow down before you trip and fall!"

Kagome was now 8 ½ months pregnant and she was as active as ever, and so were her mood swings. She would get upset over the silliest things.

Kagome ran to the front porch and waited for Inuyasha. "Oh, whatever Inuyasha. I know you're faster than that!" When he caught up to her, they sat down and laughed.

"I want to go back to the feudal era," Kagome said suddenly.

Inuyasha frowned. "Kagome, that's not a good idea. That plague could've gotten worse by now. I don't want the baby born there either."

"We won't be there that long. Maybe a week at the most."

"Are you concerned at all for your baby, Kagome," Inuyasha asked accusingly.

Kagome scoffed. "Of course I am! Any mother would be. It's just…"

"You miss everyone?"

"Especially Shippo. He's like my son and I haven't seen him in months! Please Inuyasha. Just for a week?"

Inuyasha was conflicted. He loved Kagome and wanted to make her happy, but at the same time he knew that if they went back, the baby could be in danger.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with big pleading eyes and he couldn't resist her. He smiled weakly and kissed her lips. "Fine, but one week only."

"Thank you. You need to talk to Kikyou anyway. But don't get trapped if she tries to drag you to hell."

"I'll just keep thinking about you."Kagome giggled and kissed him.

"Ahem." Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to see Kasumi watching them, he foot tapping the ground.

"Oh, he mama. Inuyasha and I are going to the feudal era soon."

"Fine; you and that baby better come home safe," she warned.

Kagome smiled. "We will mama."

"Kaede," Kagome called out happily waddling into the hut.

Kaede looked up from her boiling pot and smiled. "My goodness, Kagome. You're looking ready to give birth at any moment."

"I feel like I'm going to pop!" She laughed as Inuyasha helped her to the floor.

"How's the plague," Inuyasha asked immediately.

"It's regretful to say that nothing has changed. We have learned that even demon mothers are suffering from loses in childbirth."

Inuyasha grumbled his disapproval. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came in soon after. Shippo wanted to jump on Kagome, but Inuyasha prevented him by grabbing his tail.

"I've been praying for the dead and the living every day since this started," Miroku said tiredly. Kagome noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"And I've been making remedies with Kaede, but none seem to help."

"It's been nice seeing you Kagome, but I have to get back to praying. Would you accompany me Sango?" Sango nodded and followed Miroku out.

"Any sign of Naraku," Inuyasha asked after they left.

Kaede stirred the contents in the pot. "No, not a single rumor."

It worried all of them. Perhaps Naraku was planning something big.

"Has Kikyou been here?" The hut went awkwardly silent at Inuyasha's question.

"Aye, she visited the village about two months ago. She stood up and walked over to a corner where to packages lay and then came back. "She asked me to give these to you." She gave the smaller package to Inuyasha and the larger one to Kagome. She opened a letter before saying, "She wanted you to know a bit about these items before you opened them."

"Why would Kikyou give _me _a gift," Kagome wondered.

"Maybe it's poisoned," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome grunted. "And why is yours bigger than mine?" Kagome thumped him on the chest.

"Shut up and pay attention you two," Kaede scolded and began to read:

_My Dearest Inuyasha_

_I have heard rumors of what happened to Kagome and now it seems that Kouga is dead. I also understand that now you and she have been spending a lot of time together and that she is now bearing a child. I have come to terms with this, but as long as the child is not yours, I believe that I still have a fighting chance. _

_Kagura has been sneaking around Naraku's back, telling me his plans to destroy you and your friends. They are not good Inuyasha and your group will be needing this information. That is what these gifts are for. After reading his, please open them and come find me; you and your beloved shard detector. I will fill you in on Naraku's plan._

_Once Yours_

_Kikyou_

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. "You go first," Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and opened her package. She gasped at the sight of a long sturdy oak wood bow. Going down the bow were four words inscribed in kanji: love, spirit, courage, and friendship. _The four elements of the Shikon Jewel. It's so beautiful. _She spotted a note tied to the bow and read it aloud:

_Kagome_

_We've had our differences in the past, but we need to put those differences aside if we plan to defeat Naraku. He is planning something big and part has already taken effect. We must side together, at least until this is over with._

_Because of your pregnancy, you probably haven't been able to practice with your powers. That is what this bow is for. It will transfer your powers without much effort from you if Naraku decides to attack in your fragile state. If not, it will do the same even after the birth._

_Kikyou_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was admiring her bow. "Your turn Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded dumbly and opened his package. His eyes opened wide. In front of him was a golden ring band with the four elements inscribed in kanji as well. Inuyasha read his note:

_Inuyasha_

_I still love you and have not given up on you but I have to set that love aside for this upcoming battle. But if I do not die in this battle, I will continue to try and drag you to hell with me. It sounds horrible, but it's the only way we can be together forever. This ring will protect you and those around you in a shield._

_Always Yours_

_Kikyou_

Inuyasha put the ring on his right middle finger and looked at Kagome. Jealousy radiated around her. "She still won't give up on you," she whispered.

"Don't worry Kagome; I'm yours and yours only."

She nodded, smiling. "I guess we should go find her."

"Inuyasha stop, I need to rest."

"Again?"

Kagome sat on a rock and reached her hand out to Inuyasha. He sighed and handed her the bag, then sat next to her. She took out a bottled water and drank deeply.

"Could you hurry up please?"

"What's your hurry Inuyasha"

"We need to get to Kikyou-"

"SIT," Kagome yelled and stormed off.

"So we can get Naraku's plans," Inuyasha mumbled into the dirt.

After Inuyasha was able to get up, he followed Kagome's scent to find her. On his way, he came across a crying little boy. He thought about leaving him, as a matter of fact, he wanted to leave him and find Kagome. But his conscious got the better of him. "Hey, kid, watcha crying about?"

The child looked up, tears in his grey eyes. "M-My mother left me here a few days ago. We saw some demons and she left me here to lure them away. She hasn't come back yet."

"So where's your dad?"

"Nowhere," the kid yelled defensively.

"Alright, alright." He sniffed the air for Kagome's scent and it was fading fast. _Dammit! _"Ok, kid, I gotta be somewhere. But if you can keep up, you can come to my village."

"O-ok, thank you."

"What's your name kid?"

"Takahiro."

"Kagome, it's nice to see you, again. Where is Inuyasha?"

"Kikyou! I-I sort of ran from him."

Kikyou shook her head. "Not smart for a girl in your physical condition. Come, sit with me. Inuyasha is on his way. Another presence comes with him; not dangerous though."

Moments later, Inuyasha stood in front of the girls, breathing heavily. His breath suddenly hitched in his throat. The two most important people in his life were sitting side by side.

Kikyou nodded her acknowledgment. "No need to be nervous Inuyasha. Come and sit with us." He glanced between her and Kagome and sat next to Kikyou. He looked at Kagome and smiled. "I am not setting you into a trap, if you are wondering. I have no reason to side with Naraku. But he is planning something devious. This may or may not come as a shock to you, but he is the one causing the deaths of the children and unborn."

Kagome gasped.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how to get rid of it or how he is doing it. Another thing, he has taken a demon woman and bedded her to create a child purely of his blood. It is not one of his incarnations and is rumored to become very powerful should he live to succeed his father. Kagome, I advise you to go back to your era and give birth there."

Kagome nodded. "I was planning on it."

"Recently, the child and its mother ran off and now, if he cannot find his heir," she turned to Kagome. "He plans to Kagome to make an even more powerful being. Combining his strength and her powers…there's no doubt how dangerous that child can be."

Kagome's heart began to race. "He wants me?"

"Don't worry Kagome," Inuyasha said, getting up and wrapping his arms around her protectively. "I won't let him take you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15

Takahiro had introduced himself to Kagome on the way back to the village. Kikyou stayed behind to wonder off on her own. Inuyasha walked into the hut after Kagome. Everyone was there and everyone was curious about the new child. After explaining what Kikyou had to tell them, he addressed the child.

"Takahiro, introduce yourself," Inuyasha ordered.

"Yes my lord." This took Inuyasha by surprise and Takahiro took notice. "My name is Takahiro, I'm eight years old, and I'm a demon. And if you were wondering, my lord, I know who you are. You are the son of the late western lord, half brother to lord Sesshomaru."

"How can you tell," asked Sango.

"Other than the fact that everyone knows who Inuyasha is? I can see royal blood flow through his veins. As a matter of fact, there is one other who carries royal blood among us. Lady Kagome."

Gasps filled the small room. "Yes, you belong to the east."

"You're joking right," Kagome asked dryly.

"Not at all. You are the long lost daughter of the eastern lord, Ken'ichi."

"Lord Inuyasha, is lady Kagome having your child?"

"Yes." Inuyasha pulled Kagome over his lap and place his hands on her belly lovingly. "This will be my child." Kagome blushed.

"Inuyasha, if what he says is true, I have to go to the east and-"

"What? No! You have to go to your era to have the baby or else-"

"Inuyasha, do you have no faith in me at all." She struggled to stand up. Her bangs hid her furious eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't look at Kagome, not while she was angry. He had faith in her, of course, but this plague was bigger than that. There would be nothing she could do if she was exposed to it for too long.

"Kagome, I-" but the sound of fluttering drapes cut him off. He didn't go after her; he wanted her to blow off some steam. But she needed protection. "Sango, will you go with her and keep her safe."

Sango nodded. "Come Kirara."

* * *

"Kagome!" Sango caught up with Kagome in no time. Kirara changed into her larger form. "Here, get up on Kirara."

Kagome sighed, "Did Inuyasha send you? Well it'll be nice to talk with someone and cool down. But I can walk."

"Not to where we're going you can't."

Kagome turned to Sango smiling. "Are you taking me to the east?"

Sango nodded. "Yes. I think you're right. You need to meet your father."

"Oh, thank you Sango, thank you Kirara."

Sango helped situate Kagome on Kirara and got on herself. Let's go Kirara." Kirara began to fly. "This trip will take at least three days. Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready. Nervous, but ready!" Kagome laughed.

* * *

Inuyasha and the group awoke the next morning noticing that neither Kagome nor Sango and Kirara had come back.

"Do you think Naraku has taken them," Miroku questioned.

Shippo jumped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "We should go after her Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stood. "I can find them faster by myself."

"Bring them home safe, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha walked out and scanned his surroundings and set off to find the love of his life and the woman who's supposed to be protecting her.

* * *

Kirara hissed a fierce warning, waking Kagome. "Kagome," Sango said apprehensively. Kagome woke to the sight of large stone castle surrounded by tall metal fence.

"Okay, Kirara, go down," Sango ordered. The cat demon did as she was told and as she went down, about eight guards came running up to them.

One man, a strong burly demon, thrust his sward toward them. "Who are you and what is your business here?"

"This is Kagome Higurashi. We've come to see if she is the daughter of to eastern lord," Sango introduced.

The guard sighed and lowered his weapon. "It is another woman claiming to be lady Kagome." Every guard lowered their weapon. "Follow me."

Sango helped Kagome off of Kirara. The cat demon quickly shrunk down and hopped into Sango's arms and fell asleep. The trip took a lot out of her.

There were two winding staircases upon entering the large doors of the castle. The girls were led around a series of twists and turns until coming upon a relatively small door compared to the others, but still pretty big. The guard slid the door open and led them inside. "Please wait here," he said before leaving.

All that was in the room was a low table and four cushions surrounding it. Kagome and Sango sat side by side. Kagome was getting nervous. "I don't know if I can do this Sango." She had a sudden urge to pee.

"You've come too far to turn back now Kagome. You know you want to get this figured out."

Kagome felt a small prick on her neck and slapped the area, when she looked at her hand, a familiar small blood-sucking demon lay flat in her palm. "Myoga?"

"Myoga," Sango questioned, and then leaned over to look in Kagome's hand as well. "What are you doing here?"

"Good evening ladies. I do apologize but the sweet scent of your blood-"

"Spare it Myoga," Sango said. "Why are you here?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, I thought you'd like to know that Inuyasha is on his way to the castle. He is still about a day's run away."

"Thanks Myoga," Kagome whispered.

Just then, the door slid open and a short old monk dressed in white with a long beard and mustache walked in smiling. "Hello ladies and welcome. My name is Atashi, seer for lord Ken'ichi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Atashi," Kagome said gracefully.

"You know why we're here," Sango asked.

"But of course." The old man sat across the table from Kagome. "I'll have to ask you a few questions, however."

Kagome nodded.

"What is your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Mother's name?"

"Kasumi Higurashi."

"Any other family members?"

"My younger brother, Souta and grandfather, Aiko."

The seer nodded. "If you don't mind my asking, who is the father of your child?"

"That's a long story-"

"No need to explain child. I have seen what has happened to you. Unfortunately, I cannot pick up a name. Your lover now has decided he would care for the child as if it was his own."

Kagome nodded.

"Great, then I have one more question for you. Where is it that you reside?"

_Is this a trick question? Does he know that the real Kagome lives in Tokyo, Japan?_ "Sir, this may sound strange, but I live in Tokyo, Japan 500 years into the future."

The old man's eyes crinkled as he smiled.

**Short, but gets to the point. Soon this story will end and the sequal will begin.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 16**

"So, I really am the daughter of the east," Kagome asked in astonishment.

The old man bowed his head. "Yes, my princess. I am sure you have a lot of questions, but those are best saved for your father."

"Yes, uh," The urge to pee was becoming overwhelming and suddenly she felt her pants go damp. "Oh dear, Sango, help me up please."

When Sango did so, Kagome face heated. "Oh, Atashi, I am so sorry. I will clean these up as soon as I can. I'm so pregnant I can't control my bladder." Tears started to well in her eyes.

Atashi examined the pillow and shook his head. "My lady, I do not believe you soiled yourself. I think your water just broke.

And then came the pain.

Sirens went off in Inuyasha's head. He felt that something had happened to Kagome, but didn't know what. He tried to run faster, but he was already running as fast as his legs could take him.

"Push, my lady, push," the midwife encouraged as Kagome finally took the last push. Sango was by Kagome's side, holding her hand.

The was no cry when the baby came out and it was immediately taken from the room. "Where did they take my baby? Sango please go with them."

Sango patted Kagome's head and rushed out after the baby.

Kagome looked at one of the nurses. "Please, send for Inuyasha. He is the father." The nurse nodded and hurried out as well.

"That's another one, my lord," said the midwife who birthed Kagome's baby.

"This is getting out of hand," came a calm deep voice. The man's hand hovered over the still child. "Atashi, you are sure this is the child I sent through the well with her mother?"

"I am positive, my lord."

"Very well, I shall speak with her alone."

Kagome sat up anxiously when the door slid open. She wasn't expecting a tall, young, handsome man to walk in. She noted the long, dark, silky hair tied back from his face and conflicted brown eyes. He wore blue silk in many shades and tints.

Her first thought was to ask about her baby. The baby didn't cry, and it had worried her immensely. The only reason she didn't ask was because the man looked too familiar. "Can I help you with something?" she smiled politely.

The man smiled back and walked closer. "I am pleased to see that your mother made sure to teach you manners."

"Beg your parden?"

"Of course," the man sat beside her where Sango had previously been sitting. "It's been so long, you probably don't remember me."

"You do look familiar."

The man chuckled. "I am Ken'ichi, lord of the east, and your father."

Shock stunned Kagome momentarily before she blurted, "Impossible! You're too young!"

"I am a demon, my daughter. And so, that makes you a half demon."

Kagome swallowed. "Why didn't mom tell me?"

Ken'ichi shrugged. "She had her reasons, I'm sure. Please, do not begrudge me for sending you and your mother over the well."

"I cannot hate someone that I don't know," she said quietly.

"That is good to hear. I am told that you are in love with Inuyasha, the western prince." Kagome nodded. "And he loves you? What luck! He shall be welcomed with open arms. At this moment, we have sent someone out to fetch him. Hopefully we can catch up more later." He stood and was about to leave when Kagome tugged on his sleeve.

"My baby was stillborn, wasn't it?"

"I am afraid she was. There will be a proper burial when you recover. I am sorry for your loss." He held her hand.

The door slid open again and Sango rushed in. "Kagome, I'm sorry! They wouldn't let me-oh."

Ken'ichi let go of Kagome's hand. "I will leave you two alone," he said and left.

"Kagome…"

Kagome burst into tears and Sango rushed to her side already knowing what her dear friend was crying over.

"I should have listened to Inuyasha," Kagome sighed. "I should've just gone home!"

All Sango could do was hold her and whisper to her that everything was going to be okay.

Inuyasha had travel long and fast and he had no idea how much further he had to go. He kept pushing himself in hopes to find Kagome safe and sound, but his gut told him that something had happened.

Out of nowhere, a very large green dragon landed just feet in front of him. After staggering back a few feet and shaking off the initial shock of not sensing it, he drew Tetsuaiga. He was out of breath and panting hard. "Listen you, I don't have time for chit-chat, so let's just get this over with!" he raised his sward, but before he could swing, the dragon disappeared in a cloud of pale green mist.

Out of the mist, a young woman dressed in all white and light green hair, so white it looked white, appeared before him. "Calm yourself Inuyasha, and lower your blade. I've come by orders of lady Kagome. She had just given birth when I left and she wishes you by her side and I am to make your trip faster."

Inuyasha lowered the Tetsuaiga. "So she made it there safely?"

"Indeed. I am Naomi, my lord. I will allow you to rest on my back until we get there. If we leave now, we can arrive by midnight."

Inuyasha nodded and sheathed his sword. "You don't know how much I appreciate this Naomi." Naomi turned back into her dragon form and Inuyasha hopped on. Although he was too restless to sleep, he was thankful that his sore legs could get a break.

"She is in good health, lord Inuyasha," the dragon hissed.

"What of the baby?"

"I am sorry, I am not away of the status of the child's health."

Inuyasha stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

"We have arrived, my lord," Naomi said, landing herself near the gates. Inuyasha hopped off.

"Thanks Naomi."

A tall man in a blue silk kimono was waiting for him.

"Hey," Inuyasha said rudely. "I need to get in there so move."

Ken'ichi put a hand up. "Calm yourself Inuyasha. I am Ken'ichi, lord of the east and your precious Kagome's father. I would like to lead you to her myself."

Silent, but restless, Inuyasha followed Ken'ichi through the castle.

"I am afraid that she is distraught," Ken'ichi whispered. "Please comfort her."

Inuyasha nodded and felt his chest tighten. There was only one reason Kagome would be distraught. "Thanks, umm, so you don't mind that I am with your daughter?"

"I'd rather him be you than some flee-bitten wolf."

Inuyasha smirked. "You won't have to worry about that. So the baby…"

Ken'ichi frowned and shook his head.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and said thanks again to Ken'ichi before the king left. Inuyasha slid the door open, closed, and stared at Kagome sleeping on the floor. She looked so fragile.

Kagome turned toward him, still awake. She held out her hand to him. Inuyasha knelt to the floor and crawled toward her. She scooted a bit to give him room under the blanket. "Inu…" Tears welled in the corner of her eyes.

"It's okay Kagome." His voice shook and he held her close. "I was so worried about you."

"I should've listened to you and left back to my time."

"Don't blame yourself for this Kagome. Blame Naraku. We will avenge the child by killing Naraku. And now that we know you're the daughter of the east, we have a whole army to help us defeat him."

They laid in silence for a few moments, until Kagome's cry's subsided. Inuyasha kissed her forehead. "I love you Kagome, and I will help you through this no matter what the cost is."

Kagome held onto Inuyasha like a lifeline. "I love you too. Thank you, Inuyasha, for everything."

Inuyasha smiled, kissed her lips and closed his eyes. They had a long road of recovery and hardships ahead of them. Defeating Naraku was still their top priority. But now they could do it together, knowing that they have the other to lean on.

**The End**

**This concludes the Fanfiction "Help Me Through This". The sequel will be coming as soon as I can get it up. I hope you enjoyed the first part!**


	19. After the Fiction

**After the Fiction**

I want to thank everyone for their support and ideas (I did end up using some of them). You are all really great. I just want to highlight a few reviews and respond to them.

Chapter 4

BedknobsAndLlamas: she was rapped by someone completly unknown? dude always at least have that much planned out. well as 4 suggestions theres always hojo. seeing as he's the only guy we know of in kagomes home or just make up some random that we havn't heard of in the series, not hard just make him charming upfront but a real asshole underneath

-I'll be real with ya. I intended for Hojo to be the rapist, but then I thought that that was who everyone was going to think did it. I wanted to test my theory and I was right. So I threw a curveball instead.

Chapter 6

Miaka321: I don't mean to trash your story or anything because I mostly like it and I don't know how old you are, but there seems to be a huge missconception going on. I have read i don't know how many stories where the heroine, after having sex one night, has morning sickness the next day and then a pregnacy test the day after? The next morning the sperm has yet to meet the egg. And it takes at least like three days for the egg to implant itself in the uterus. Morning sickness, maybe in a month or so. And the earliest a pregnancy test can be accurate is a few days before a missed period. I don't mean to complain but after reading so many stories with that sequence, I have to wonder where it is coming from. Other than that, the story line is pretty good, and it is nice to see this caring, overprotective side of Inuyasha, and good choice with the teacher, I wouldn't have thought of that.

-I had been writing this story throughout my entire high school career to answer your age question. I understand that you weren't trying to be mean when you wrote this but it burned me a little that some of my readers have such little faith. I did have this all planned out and as you see at the end of the story; she is half demon, only she doesn't know it. Some people wonder how she can be a priestess and a demon at the same time; well you'll have to read the sequel to find out. I knew all about how long it takes for a baby to grow, but stereotypically, demon babies grow much faster.

00k this is getting lame: yeah ok suggestio ntime. This sucked besides when she found out she was pregnant WHY DOESNT SHE JUST GET AN ABORTION GOD. this fic sux why do you write? its GARBAGE. THIS IS AN OFFICIAL BURN. Your fic suxs and i hope you - - - - like the annoying - - you are!

-Hunny, I didn't make her get an abortion because it would have ruined the set up for the plot in the sequel. Again, you guys gotta trust me when I write because I know what I'm doing. Plus, can you really see Kagome getting an abortion. Don'cha think that's a little OOC for her?

Chapter 8

snowcloud8 : *screech* WHOA WAT A SECOND! stop the bus! how can she still have the ability to purify the shards? she isn't pure anymore. and prietesses are supposed to be virgins so how can she still do this?

-Because I believe that a pure soul keeps her powers in tack, not a pure body. You read too many fanfictions ;) In the anime and manga, I never heard or read "she must stay a virgin to stay pure". I think that that's totally made up by our authors on Fanfiction. Not that it's a bad thing. It just seemed to me that only those who were evil could taint the shards. It didn't help that all of Kagome's friends who had touched the shards were virgins…

Chapter 9

snowcloud8 : *snicker* umm...u might wanna fix something..."I'm Takachi Taro, Oroki-san's layer"; u might wanna change it to lawyer if u dont want to c the audience burst out laughing during a serious part of the story

-Microsoft Word grammar check had failed me. I'll admit, "lawyer" is one word I still have troubles remembering how to spell. And I am now a freshman in college! XD

Chapter 10

Avelyn Lauren : I think that if Kaede can make it to where Tetsusaiga cannot be seen in public then there should be a way to make his ears look normal when there is a time and need. His fangs unless he growls will be fairly unnoticeable and his nails most people won't notice. I'll tlak to you later. Arigato and ja ne!

-That's a great idea, Kaede hiding his ears with a spell. I wish I had thought of that or hadn't missed your review.

Chapter 15

Angel-Demon1 : Oh

My

MamaLlama drinking a baby. That was so sweet at the end! I love this story so much! Thank you for continuing it.

I wonder if the baby is a boy or a girl...What's his/her name? Will she pull Shippo's tail or Inuyasha's hair? :D

-I just want to saw that you made me die with this comment. Too funny!

Chapter 18

guest: Chapt : "Chapter 18"

Yep, the twist turrned out nicely. Great job, however I do still have one question; How, how, how, HOW can a half-DEMON use a SACRED arrow ? Priestess powers in general?

I'll keep an eye out for the sequal... I'm curious as to how this will continue.

-Your question will be answered in the sequal.

So thank you to all of my fans and my haters :) It's been a rollercoaster with this story!

Special thanks to:

MizuSenjo- my friend in real life

Qui- stayed constant throughout the story

Kouga's Older Woman- remained constant in this story as well as the sequel

SSJ04Mewtwo- constant and humorous


End file.
